


Drabble Fest

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Bestiality, Biting, Bukkake, Cock Cage, Conditioning, Cum Inflation, Cum Play, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Dom!Sam, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fluff, Gore, Group Sex, Gun Kink, Gun play, Halloween, Impala Sex, Incest Kink, Jealous Sam, Lots of Cum, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, Panties, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sam, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Slutty!Sam, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Tumblr: spnhiatuscreations, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism, Watersports, Weecest, belly bulge, breath play, cross dressing, dom!Gabriel, dubcon, fear kink, officer!sam, questionable parenting, serialkiller!sam, so much cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 24,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty drabble collection. Ships and tags in individual chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a plan involving to drive his brother crazy, but he didn't account for how good those panties were gonna feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam  
> Dean is 17, Sam is 13  
> underage, Panties, (sort of) impala sex, slight voyeurism

Sam's plan was to drive Dean crazy by the time they got to the next motel. He was going to make a show of bending over every chance he got and brushing up against him more than usual. He was going to make little comments reminding his brother of the lacy pink panties Sam wore under his jeans. He hadn't planned on Dean's reaction.

His plan was doing well up until they got on the road. He'd made sure to pick up every stray t-shirt or book while Dean's eyes were on him. While dad was in the shower, he'd even let the waist band slip up until it was visible over his jeans. Dean was half hard and damn near drooling. Two hours into the drive and Sam wasn't doing much better.

Dean's eyes stayed on Sam's lap the whole time making it impossible for him to forget about the panties. Two hours in was when Sam finally said something.

“What are you staring at?” he snapped at his brother.

“Feeling self-conscious, princess?” Dean smirked. Sam shivered and swallowed down excess saliva.

He made a point not to talk or even look at Dean until he get those panties off, but he could feel his eyes on him making his cock twitch and he couldn't stand the attention.

At four hours on the road, they made their first gas stop. Dad went in to pay and grab a beer.

“How you feelin', Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice low practically vibrating in Sam's ears.

“Shut up, Dean,” he whined.

Dean chuckled. “Look at you squirming over there in your little girl panties. So cute, Sammy. Wearing those for me.”

He leaned over and gave his brother a kiss, his hand rubbing the top of his thigh.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam complained. He halfheartedly trying to push his brother away. “Dad's gonna see!”

“Soon as Dad steps out tomorrow morning, I'm gonna push those little panties aside and get my cock in you. Gonna fuck you in those cute little panties.” His hand slid up further to rub right against Sam's crotch.

“ _Dean_ please, Dad's coming back,” Sam fussed.

Dean smiled. “Can you feel them, Sammy. Feel how soft they are against your dick? Bet you can. Bet that's why you keep squirming in your seat. Does it feel good little brother? Your little dick all wrapped up in pretty pink.”

“Dean,” Sam gasped. “Have to stop, I'm gonna-”

“Gonna make a mess in your panties, Sam? Gonna cum just thinking about how pretty your ass looks covered in all that pink lace?”

“ _Dean_!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weecest; Dean is 19, Sam is 15  
> spanking, sexting

Sam was sitting in class trying to think about anything but the sting in his ass. It wasn't easy. When Dean said he was gonna make sure he felt it the next day, he wasn't joking. 

It wasn't much more than a slight sting, but it was only first period and he was already half hard just from sitting down. He was doing his best not to squirm. Sitting still hurt more, but squirming was getting him annoyed looks. The last he needed was his classmates catching him all skin flushed, dick tenting his jeans. Not that he'd be around long enough for it matter too much.

He put his pencil to paper and filled in the notes on his study guide. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he nearly groaned, covering it up with a cough. He did _not_ need the extra stimulation. With a quick glance up at his teacher, he pulled his phone out.

_Hows that ass doin?_

Sam rolled his eyes. _Im in class Dean._

He put his phone away intending to ignore it, but after three long buzzes and another fake cough he gave up.

_Bet ur not payin attention tho_

_Bet ur ass is good and sore_

_Bet it feels real good sittin in that hard desk chair. Bet ur thinkin about last night when I spanked ur ass raw._

Of course he'd been doing his best to think about anything but that, but now it was stuck in the forefront of his mind. Last night, when Dean pulled him down over his lap, held his wrists at his back in one hand while he spanked him with the other. Dean was hardly half done by the time Sam was squirming, half trying to get away, half trying to get off. Dean spanked him til he cried and he beg to stop or to cum, Sam wasn't really sure. He'd been half out of his mind. And then he'd cum all over Dean's leg and his brother finally stopped. Finally let him just lay there on the bed and then Dean came all over his sore, red ass. Sam passed out after that.

He definitely wasn't going to learn anything now. Not with his dick straining against his jeans and his sore ass pressing against the seat and Dean not letting him forget why. He was gonna cum right then and there if he wasn't careful.

 _I hate you_ , He told his brother.

_Wrap ur jacket around ur waist. Im walking into the office_

It took a minute for Sam to figure out what he meant with his lust clouded brain, but when he did, he was out of his seat faster than the secretary could say “Sam Winchester to the office for check out”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> destiel  
> public sex, watersports, dom!cas, sub!dean, exhibitionism

“Come on, Cas. Please,” Dean begged.

Cas just shook his head. He held Dean's arms above his head pinning them to the wall he was backed against. He kissed Dean hard and for a moment Dean forgot what he was begging for.

“Cas. I really gotta go, come on.”

Cas hid his smirk in the crook of Dean's neck. “Then go, Dean.” He bit down on Dean's neck and he shivered.

“You know what I mean. I have to piss.” He moaned as Cas sucked a mark into the side of his neck.

“Then do it, Dean. Right here.”

Dean shivered. The idea of pissing right there in the back alley of some bar... He never realized how hot that was. He thought that someone catching them kissing back there was hot enough, but this was on a whole new level.

“Okay,” Dean gasped. He could feel Cas smiling against his neck. He got the feeling he was still missing something and Cas was gonna make him figure it out on his own.

Cas was pressed right up against him. Cas's crotch was pressed right against his and every time he moved little sparks of pleasure shot through him. He seemed to be pressing somehow closer and closer putting pressure on Dean's aching bladder stetting off little sparks of need.

Dean's head went fuzzy as Cas ground hard against him. The pressure forced the tiniest bit of piss out of him. Cas nibbled on his ear lobe and then whispered, “Do it, Dean. Piss. Right here, now.”

For a second Dean wasn't sure if he was pissing or cumming, but his vision went white and he thought his brain was going to melt out of his ears.

Between the sticky mess in his jeans and the ache in his bladder, he wasn't sure which one was more uncomfortable, but Cas then was still kissing his neck again. 

Cas found his lips and kissed him breathless. He pulled away gasping to look Dean in the eye. Dean could hardly see the blue of his irises.

“Do it for me Dean.”

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean was certain he'd be hard again if he hadn't cum literally twenty seconds ago.

It was then that he realized exactly why Cas had dragged him out there shoved him against the wall just as Dean announced he was heading to the bathroom. So he let him have what he wanted. He let go of his bladder and felt the piss coat his lap. Cas was pressed so close that he had be able to feel it.

Cas moaned, his eyes rolled back his head. He kissed Dean again, hard.

Dean groaned as a thought occurred to him. “You came didn't you?”

“I did,” he panted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weecest; Dean is 19, Sam is 15  
> underage, rimming

It was one of those rare times that John intended to leave the boys for more than a week or two. He got the boys a small suite with a kitchenette but they couldn't afford more than a single queen sized bed. Of course that was fine with the boys, they'd end up in bed together regardless. 

With the extra time in town, Dean was expected to get himself a job. Which he did, working odd hours at a local gas station for a small but weekly pay check of two hundred dollars. Not a lot left for growing boys to eat on after paying for the motel room.

Dean usually came in late. Tired and grumpy after spending all day ignoring comments from creepy bearded men buying beer that he technically wasn't old enough to be selling. Thankfully, dumpy run down gas stations don't bother with background checks.

Sam was reading when Dean finally got in. He flopped down on the bed and groaned as his body finally had a chance to relax. Sam just looked at him from his place by the window.

Dean kicked off his shoes and slithered up the bed sideways until his head hung off the other side. Sam closed his book.

“Hard day?”

Dean just grunted in response.

“You should go shower. You look like hell.”

Dean didn't respond.

“Let me help with that.”

Sam got up and walked over to the bed. He rolled Dean over. His brother didn't even open his eyes. Sam pushed his jacket off and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He pulled his button up off and reached for the t-shirt, but Dean rolled back over.

“Tired,” he groaned.

“You're not sleeping next to me smelling like gas station.” Sam reached around and worked the button open and the zipper down on his brother's jeans. He worked them off Dean's legs and yanked off his socks. Then he went back up for the t-shirt.

“You could at least help me get this off,” Sam said tugging on the shirt.

Dean stretched his arms out so Sam could pull it off. He tugged Dean's briefs off last. 

“Great, now go shower.”

Dean didn't move. Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on, Dean I'm serious. Go shower.”

Dean still didn't move. “Fine,” Sam said. “You can destress first. Guess I can help with that too.”

He dropped down to the floor between Dean's legs. His hands landed lightly on the backs of his thighs. He slid them slowly up to Dean's ass. He pulled his brother's cheeks apart and then leaned in to lick a stripe right over Dean's taint.

Dean gasped then. Sam licked at Dean's hole, ran his tongue around the rim. Dean moaned and rocked his hips into the mattress. Sam just kept working him open on his tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a dirty old pervert but Sam doesn't mind so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John/Sam (no actual sex, but midly sexual situation)  
> Sam is 14  
> Underage, spanking, questionable parenting

When Sam was bad, he got a stern warning. When Sam was disrespectful, he got a slap. But when Sam well and truly messed up, he got a spanking. Those were the unspoken rules Sam had come to live by. Which is why, when John sat down on the end of his bed and called Sam over, the boy was confused. He thought he'd been practically saintly since arriving in this town and it wasn't fair for him to be punished. Both boys had been so well behaved that John had allowed Dean to take the Impala on his date to the local drive-in.

"Sir?" Sam felt suddenly fearful. If he did something he didn't remember it was because John hadn't called him on it at the time. He'd been expected to apologize on his own and he hadn't. He'd done something wrong _and_ followed it up by disappointing his father.

"You heard me, boy. Get over here."

There was something in his father's eyes that didn't quite add up. Hesitance. But there was something else too. Something Sam had never seen before, at least not directed at him. It was the way Dean looked at a double bacon cheese burger after a month of eating canned pasta and stale cereal. It was raw, bone deep hunger. Sam shivered feeling a lot more like prey than hunter, but he was already trapped by his father's stern order.

 _That's right Sammy boy. Over dad's lap,_ John thought as Sam stepped toward him and dropped his jeans around his ankles like he knew he should. 

Sam drapes himself over his father's knees, ass to the right, just like he'd been taught to. John ran a hand down his back affectionately. Sam's face contorted in yet more confusion. 

"You'll take twenty and not a sound out of you," John commanded, his one hand covering all of Sam's ass.

Sam didn't like that. He was told what he did wrong first. He was supposed to apologize and accept his punishment absolving all sins with the ritual. Something was wrong with this picture. 

The first strike took him by surprise and he nearly shouted as he was jolted from his thoughts. 

John laid down smack after smack, wishing he could see the boy's skin turn pink then red. Bare bottom spanking was something he never allowed himself. He came up with enough excuses to spank his boys to know how wrong he was, but seeing that soft skin, their tight little holes, he could cum in his too tight jeans from the sight of something that gorgeous. He'd given up already, trying to contain his hard on as Sam whimpered and squirmed on his lap. He didn't think the boy even knew he was doing it.

He paused for a moment to check and... yes. There it is. Sam's hard little prick pressed against his thigh. John rubbed his hand over Sam's hot ass, calming himself as a shiver travelled through his spine. The boy was whimpering in pleasure, trying to rub his cock against his father's leg. _Fucking gorgeous. Shit, Sam._

John gave him the last five smacks without holding back, pure strength behind each one.

He wanted to see his boy squirming in his seat the next day.

Sam slid off his father's lap and on to the floor. Kneeling between his father's legs, face red, tears on his cheeks, he looked for all the world like he just had his father's cock down his throat. John unconsciously squeezed his cock to stave off an orgasm. Sam's eyes widened seeing the bulge in those dark blue jeans.

"Do you understand, son?" John asked, the same way he did after every punishment, but for a wildly different purpose.

"Yes, sir," Sam gasped.

John stood, towering over his youngest son. "Good boy."

Sam couldn't hold back his cry as he came, completely untouched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets hit with a de-aging spell and Sam is a total perv.
> 
> Based on the promo for 10x12 (you know you were thinking it too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean  
> Deaging, established relationship, size kink, not really underage,  
> Dean appears about 14

"Hey, Sammy." The two words that fired up the crazy train. They were barely past the how of it all before freshly teenaged Dean was sporting his first unexpected boner of the day. By the time they were all researched out, it certainly wasn't the last.

"What the hell am I gonna do about this?" Dean's small, youthful, barely pubecent voice startled Sam not for the first time.

"Look man, we've been looking all day and-"

"Not this," Dean gestured to his whole body. "I mean this," his hands framed the prominent bulge in his jeans.

Sam snorted. "What did you do about it when were _actually_ fourteen?"

"I didn't. Girls from school did. Given that I'm actually a grown ass man, sleeping with a fourteen year old seems a bit on the far side of not okay!"

"Relax, Dean. Just, uh, you know, _take care of it_."

"You want me to jerk off? No way. I haven't had to do that in years. Hell, I haven't really had to do that since you were sixteen. "

Sam took a big gulp of the beer that definitely wasn't his first of the day. He'd hoped the alcohol would some how dilute the _very_ inappropriate thoughts swimming through his brain.

Thoughts about just how much he liked being so much bigger than Dean. Sure, he was bigger than normal sized Dean, but this Dean... He knew that he could probably lift that small body with one arm. This body was so young, he hadn't even started to develop the muscle he would be covered in one day. Adult Dean was solid muscle, but teen Dean was _small_. Sam had spent most of the day keeping his boner hidden under the table and now, at the memory of having sex with a younger Sam, Dean's eyes fell on his brother's lap.

"Oh my _God_ ," Dean smiled. "Sam you perv. I can't believe you're getting off on this!"

Sam shrugged. Might as well own it now. "Yeah, Dean. I mean you're kind of..."

"Sexy?"

"Well, yeah."

Dean licked his lips and strode forward until he was pressed between Sam's legs. "Wanna ride me?"

Sam smirked. "I don't think so _kiddo_." He gave Dean's ass a firm smack then he squeezed and caressed the plush flesh.

"No way, Sammy. I don't bottom."

"Come on, Dean. Don't you want my nice fat cock sliding into your tight, hot, little body?"

Sam ran a finger over the seam of Dean's pants and the boy shivered. His younger body was so sensitive he could hardly function with sam touching him like that and looking at him like that. His eyes were _so_ dark.

In one swift move, Sam stood and picked Dean up. Sam dropped him on the first bed and started tearing off his own clothes with all the grace of a tornado. Dean shoved his own clothes off without taking his eyes off his brother.

Sam climbed onto the bed and hovered over Dean, his long arms on either side of the boy's head. Dean shivered. "Fuck, Sammy," he gasped.

Sam was always large, but like this he was _huge_. Dean didn't think he'd be able to push Sam off of him if he wanted to. He wrapped his fingers around Sam's biceps. His hands looked to tiny there. They were almost delicate. 

Sam grinned at his brother. "Look how small you are, Dean," he mused. "Little hands, little body..." One strong hand slid down Dean's chest and over his hips. "Little boy cock," he said as he wrapped his hand around it. Dean whimpered and seemed even smaller. "Smaller than my palm. Bet I could fit the whole thing in my mouth without gagging. Maybe even..." his hand found Dean's balls. "These too."

He started rubbing Dean's cock slowly as the boy moaned underneath him. " _Sammy_. Sam, You're so fucking big." He couldn't stop running his hands over Sam's skin. He was so much stronger, older, larger than Dean. It had him drooling with want.

"Just wait 'til you can feel me inside you."

"Oh fuck! _Sam_!" Dean yelled. Cum spilled out all over Sam's hand.

Sam chuckled as Dean came down. "Benefits of fucking a teenager."

Dean caught his breath. "Perv."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam really doesn't like it when Dean spends his nights sleeping with the local bar goers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean  
> possessive Sam, jealous Sam, sub Dean, dom Sam, biting

It was three in the morning when Dean got back and given that it had been at least a month since he and Sam had so much as touched, he wasn't expecting Sam to be waiting up for him. So he really wasn't expecting Sam to grab him by the collar the minute he walked through the door and slam him into the wall. He really wasn't expecting his brother's hot mouth pressed against his neck, kissing and biting at his skin. Dean was really starting to doubt his instincts as the list of things he really didn't see coming grew that much longer since he definitely wasn't expecting Sam's rather prominent erection pressed against his thigh.

“Sam, what the hell?” Dean gasped though what he really wanted was to bury himself in the sensation of Sam's hot body pressed against him. Thinking was steadily dropping down to the last thing on his list of priorities as Sam's teeth grazed his jaw. His mouth sucked on the skin at the hinge of his jaw. Dean moaned. His mouth fell open and his head knocked against the wall behind him.

Just when Dean was pretty sure Sam was the only thing keeping him on his feet, Sam stopped. Dean was dizzy and it took him a minute to figure out what Sam was saying.

“You're always off scouting the bars for your next fuck. Crawling into bed with strangers like a slut while I sit here waiting for you to come back always smelling like sweat and sex.” Sam was voice was so low it was practically a growl. His eyes retained only a hint of color.

“You never had a problem with it before.” Sam had one hand flat against the wall beside his head and the other pushing against his chest, keeping him in place. 

“What's out there that's better than me, Dean? What is it about them that keeps you out there when you should be here with me?”

“I didn't know you still want that. You never said-” Sam kissed him hard enough that his lips ached when he pulled away.

“Course I do. I always wanted you.” Sam ground their hips together pulling matching groans from their throats. “Always want you, Dean.”

“I guess I didn't know how to... I mean it was always you that... you know when we...” Dean wasn't sure how to say anything he meant. Dean had slept with men before, but Sam was the only one he'd ever let have control. Sam was the only one he could trust that way, but just didn't know how to say that unless Sam took control, Dean didn't feel confident that Sam really wanted him.

“All you have to do is say it, Dean. But you can't keep running off with all these bar sluts.” He bit his mark into the side of Dean's neck. “You just fucking can't.” He pulled Dean's shirt off, his blunt nails scratching skin.

Dean officially couldn't think straight. Not with Sam possessively pinning him down and biting and scratching at his skin. His brain was reduced to a litany of 'fuck' and 'yes' and 'Sam'.

“Do you still want me, Dean?” he said right into Dean's ear making him shiver.

“Always want you Sammy,” Dean panted.

Sam bit into his neck just under his jaw. Dean shivered.

“Please, Sam... I want you.”

Sam kissed him. “No more bars?”

“No more bars.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs something dry to wear and he's out of clean clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam
> 
> Underage, possessive!Dean

Just because Dean didn't mean to push his brother into a mud puddle, doesn't mean it wasn't hilarious. Sam was furious of course. He stormed back into the motel room shaking the water from his hands as Dean roared with laughter. He wiped joyful tears from his eyes and followed is brother into the room where they found that little Sammy didn't have a single clean thing to wear.

"Great, Dean. When's the last time you did the laundry?" the boy snapped.

"It's your clothes."

"I go to school. You don't. It's not hard to throw clothes in a machine and pop in a few quarters." Sam dug furiously through his bag for anything clean to wear and came up with only a single clean pair of briefs. He sighed. "I'm gonna get a shower, get this friggin mud outta my hair. Can you throw a few things into the washer down the hall?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dean felt a little guilty, but the memory of Sam's face as he splashed into the water was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't stop laughing.

"Great," Sam said venomously, glaring at his brother. "Jerk." 

Sam went into the bathroom and Dean grabbed a few things of Sam's to wash. He threw the clothes in on a quick setting and went back to the room to find something dry for Sam to put on while his clothes were washing.

He didn't have a lot of clean clothes himself, but he managed to find a black hoodie that wasnt exactly 'clean' but it didn't smell bad and it would keep Sam warm while he dried so it was good enough.

Sam wasn't in the shower long, but he wasn't so irritated when he came out drying his messy hair wearing nothing but his briefs. Dean sure as hell wasn't laughing now. Not with Sam's just a bit too small briefs wrapped snug around his waist and his skin glistening with little water droplets that Dean wanted so much to lick right off of him.

Sam caught him staring. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing." Dean cleared his throat. "Here." He tossed Sam the hoodie.

"Thanks." Sam went back to the bathroom to hang the towel up and came back wearing Deans hoodie.

Dean swallowed. Sam's tiny fourteen year old body was swimming in that hoodie. He was so thin and willowy that it hung on him like a coat rack. He looked so small and young. His messy mop of dripping brown hair completed the childish look. Dean was undeniably hard now. He wanted to be on top of that little, innocent body.

"Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean swallowed again and licked his lips. "You're practically drooling." Sam smirked.

"What? I'm not..." Dean tried to argue. "Shut up!"

Sam grinned. He looked down at himself wondering what his brother all warm and wide eyed. "You like me wearing your clothes, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to play it off like it was nothing. He left his spot at the end of the bed and went to the mini fridge for a cold drink.

"Ya know it's a primal human instinct to want to mark someone as yours. Men have given their lovers clothes and jewelry for that purpose since the beginning of time. You gonna go all cave man on me?"

"Shut up, Sammy. It's just a hoodie."

"But it's your hoodie, Dean." Sam got in real close so when Dean turned around he almost bumped into him. "It even smells like you. Anyone who saw me like this would know someone gave it to me. That it's _your_ hoodie. I mean, it is a little big don't you think? Makes me look like a little kid. A little kid, wearin his big brother's hoodie."

Dean made a noise akin to a growl and grabbed Sam around the waist, lifting him up to sit on the fridge.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean crushed their mouths together in a biting kiss. He kissed down Sam's neck, biting down on his shoulder where the hoodie slid off.

"Told ya, _caveman_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters don't have things like gags, so they have to make due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam  
> Underage, Sam is 16, spanking, almost parent/child if you squint, slightly dubcon

John was disappointed in his boys. They were old enough to know better than to go charging in after him like they'd never trained a day in their life. So, in usual punishment form, both boys were naked, legs spread wide making them feel exposed and childish. They stood side by side, hands behind their backs, eyes down cast as John stood before them, clothed right down to his boots.

"I specifically told you boys not to move in. I told you to wait at the car and to come after me _only_ if I wasn't back in twenty minutes. You both know I was hardly gone five."

"We heard screaming-" Sam argued.

"That's enough outta you, Sam. I don't wanna hear it. You know better than this. You both could have ruined the entire hunt. You know what you've earned."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

"Yes, sir," Sam grumbled.

John pulled his belt off and held it doubled over in his fist. "Dean you're first."

Sam took a set back and sat on the edge of the bed. Dad's spankings were always harsh, that wasn't the worst part of it. The Winchesters didn't own gags of any kind and staying in motels meant they had to keep quiet. Since Sam liked to yell and complain through it all, John came up with a creative solution. When the boys get spanked, they hold the other's dick in their mouth. It was perfect. The cries were muffled and it kept them from tensing up too much since clenching their jaw would mean grinding their teeth against the flesh in their mouth. Plus, the more they screamed, the harder the other would get and so they'd be less likely to mess again to avoid the embarrassment. 

Dean placed his hands on either side of Sam's hips, bent at the waist, and gently took his little brother's soft cock into his mouth.

"You'll take twenty. Count them, Sam."

Sam flinched at the first strike of leather on skin. He felt Dean choke a little as his body lurched forward, trying unconsciously to get away. He almost forgot to count.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Dean made a sort sound that vibrated down the lenth of Sam's cock and he could feel himself start to harden.

"Four." Sam's cheeks were red now.

"Five."

Dean didn't make another sound until they got to twelve and after that, he couldn't seem to stop. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He gasped each time he counted as though the numbers were being punched out of him. He was never any good at handling Dean's punishements.

"Twenty," Sam said and Dean's mouth slid of his cock.

Dean knelt on the floor for a minute to recover then crawled up onto the bed to sit beside his brother.

"You're turn, Sam."

Sam was a lot more hesitant to get into position. He stood slowly and turned around to face his brother with a nervous expression. 

"Go on, Sam. It's thirty for you."

Sam whirled around. "What! Thirty? Why do I get more than, Dean?"

"Because you're hard headed now turn around!"

Sam grit his teeth and turned around, bending over and bracing his arms on the bed. He glared furiously at the carpet.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean coaxed.

Sam sighed irritability and tried not to drag his teeth down his brother's cock.

Sam took his spanking with much whining and groaning. Dean fisted the bed spread beneath him and his cheeks lit up with a deep blush. His own ass rubbed deliciously against the bed as he adjusted slightly and he cursed himself for being such a pain slut. Even Sam's teeth scraping occasionally against his cock did nothing to calm his hard on.

By the time Sam was finished, Dean was barely keeping it together. Sam pulled his mouth from his brother's cock, but didn't straighten up. One hand reached back to rub his sore ass and the other kept him from falling forward.

His panting breath ghosted over Dean's cock and he just couldn't take it anymore. Dean came covering Sam's face in sticky white.

"Eugh, gross, Dean," Sam complained whiping it off with his hands.

"Shut up, bitch. If you didn't moan like a girl-"

"I wasn't moaning!"

"Boys!" John stopped them. "Sam go get cleaned up, then both of you to bed."

"Yes, sir," they said.

Sam went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror admiring the white streaks on his face as his coated his red cheeks. He couldn't resist licking it off his fingers, moaning at the taste of his brother's orgasm. Before he knew it, he was scooping the cum from his face and covering his cock with it. He came in two strokes, knees buckling, nearly screaming.

He cleaned himself up quickly, almost tripping as his head spun and hurried to bed where Dean was already under the blankets.

John started snoring a moment later and Sam waited to make sure his brother was awake to whisper, "I didn't really think it was gross."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times Dean gets a little silly during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> This is total crack.

Dean was fucking his brother like he hated him, wanted to cover him in bruises so he couldn't walk for a week. Sam was a panting mess laying on his back beneath him his long legs thrown over Dean's shoulders. Sam rocked up into Dean's thrusts, taking as much as he could as hard as he could and loving the bruising pace.

"Hey, Sam, you ever heard that song from Family Guy?

"Does now really seem like the time for, _oh fuck Dean_ , that?" Sam moaned. 

"What, we can't make conversation while I'm plowin' your ass?"

"No, Dean, we can't."

"Fine, fine. Mmm, fuck, Sammy your _ass_." Dean's eyes rolled up as Sam squeezed around him, hoping to shut him up.

Sam could hear Dean start humming and he rolled his eyes. "Knock it off."

"Now they're havin' butt sex. Cowboy butt sex," Dean sang, smirking never slowing as he fucked Sam not just into, but through the mattress. 

" _Dean_."

" _Sodomy_!"

"Dean! Oh, God _fuck_ yes." Sam couldn't believe he actually came to his idiot brother's stupid song.

Sam wanted to smack the stupid smug look right off his face. "Sodomy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on their first date. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel fluff

Cas was more than happy that Dean wanted to walk him home, but he had to admit, it was a bit awkward. It was only their first date and Cas wasn't really sure what to do or what Dean would be okay with. Could he hold Dean's hand, his arm? Did Dean expect a kiss or maybe even more before he left? What was the standard for this situation? Cas was the kind of person who prefered to be given orders than to make his own decisions and all of this was very confusing. 

Dean was thinking along the same lines. Cas looked nervous, but Dean wasn't sure if holding his hand would comfort him or make it worse. Just when he'd decided to go for it, the storm clouds overhead, that the weather man was so confident wouldn't arrive for another twelve hours, decided to drop their full load of water onto their heads.

Cas hunched over trying to cover his head from the cold, wet substance. Dean lifted the side of his jacket and pull Cas close to cover him.

"Thanks," Cas shouted to be heard over the storm.

"Come on." 

They hurried up the side walk until Dean spotted a dry spot under a dense tree. He pulled Cas along beside him.

They huddled together under the tree and watched people run past to get somewhere dry.

Cas looked at Dean beside him and laughed.

Dean smiled. "What?"

"I was just wondering if it would be appropriate to touch you. I guess the rain decided for us."

"You think the rain decided it would be okay for me to kiss you?"

Cas blushed. "I think the rain would be okay with that."

Dean grinned like a kid finding the prize at the bottom of a cereal box.

They didn't stop kissing until the storm passed and streams of water flowed like rivers in the cracks of the sidewalk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes bad jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> Crack/silly sex

"Hey, Dean! Have you seen the blind man's house?" Sam gave his brother a sly look.

"Oh, God." Dean slammed closed the book he was reading. "You found that damn joke book didn't you?"

Sam grinned. "Neither has he."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That one's just stupid."

"Why did the picture go to jail?"

Dean sighed. "Because it was framed. I know. Stop it."

" _Fine_."

Sam changed and climbed into bed. Dean followed suit, laying down beside him. Sam climbed onto his chest like a needy puppy. He startes snickering. Dean tried to ignore him but it was impossible. 

" _What_?"

"Why was the broom late?"

"Who cares?"

"It over swept!" Sam laughed

Dean shook his head. "I don't understand why you like those stupid jokes so much. They're not funny."

"Alright, no more jokes." He snuggled into his brother's chest.

Dean sighed. "And now I can't sleep."

"I can help with that."

"If you tell me another joke, Sam, so help me-"

Sam turned over on his stomach to kiss his brother silent. Dean torn off what little clothes they were wearing, never breaking away from Sam's lips until he had to roll over to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer.

"You or me?" Dean asked.

"Me."

"Yes!" Dean shouted like he'd won the lottery.

Sam kissed him while Dean worked Sam open impatiently.

Dean held his cock for Sam to sink down on. The head of his cock went in, wrapped in wet, sliken, heat, but he knew he was in trouble when he saw the mischievous glint in Sam's eyes.

"Why do-"

"Sam don't."

"Why do you go to bed every night?"

"For Christ's sake Sam!"

"Because the bed won't come to you." Sam smirked. He sunk down half an inch on Dean's cock.

"Why did Billy go out with a prune?"

"'Cause Billy was a freaky little perv. Come on, Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's hips and tried to push up into his brother, but Sam rose up with him so he couldn't get any deeper.

"Because he couldn't find any dates." He took another inch and clench around Dean's cock.

Dean groaned. "Is now really the time for games, Sam?"

Sam ignored him. "Why do bicycles fall over?"

Dean sighed and changed tactics. "I don't know why?"

"Because they're two-tired."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam slid down further. 

"If I get one right will you give this up?"

"Nope." Sam grinned. "But winners get prizes."

"Fair enough."

"Why was the belt arrested?"

"Because it held up pants?"

"Right." Sam slid all the way until his ass met Dean's hips.

Dean moaned and pushed up into him. "That's more like it."

Sam went back up until just the head remained inside. "Why are teddy bears never hungry?"

"They're always stuffed."

Sam dropped back down. "They're not the only ones. Fuck," Sam moaned.

"Two big for ya, Sammy." Dean smirked.

"You wish." Sam went back up and stopped again.

"Come on, Sam, No more," Dean complained.

"Last one and then you can fuck me."

"Deal."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Dammit, Sam! Nobody knows the answer to that."

" _Fine_. What are the three shortest words in the English language?"

"That's not a joke, that's homework."

Sam smirked. "Is it in?"

"You are _so_ gonna get it," Dean growled. 

He flipped them over so he was on top of Sam. Sam laughed so hard his eyes watered.

Dean fucked him hard and Sam never stopped smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lost his brother in the fight against the Leviathan. He does his best to cope, but his brain has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depression with a hint of panic attacks, inspired by the beautiful "Always Keep Fighting" campaign

Things had been hard for Sam since he lost his brother. He did his best to move on and find other things that made him happy, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from thinking about Dean. A few times he caught himself calling out "Hey, Dean" the way he would when he had something to tell him and it would break his heart all over again to remember he wasn't there.

Things felt darker than the last time he'd lost Dean. At least then he'd been looking for a way to get Dean back, but they'd agreed to let each other finally die. No matter how painful it was, it was time to let go... let Dean go. God was it hard. Painfully hard. So hard that Sam sometimes found himself curled up in a ball sobbing and shaking. He would take a deep breath and shake it off, but the pain would hunt him down and cripple him again later.

He tried to go back to hunting. Just until he settled into the idea that Dean was gone. He took care of a few small ghost problems, avoiding anything that looked too rough, but calling up another hunter to look into it. They were always understanding, most of them knew exactly what Sam had been through. He continued to wander the country aimlessly. Looking for a purpose. Then one day, Sam hit a dog.

Sam found himself with a sudden responsibility. Sure dogs are only so much work and Sam was probably over feeding, over bathing, and generally caring far too much for this dog, but who else would give him purpose? Who else would he take care of? That dog was the only one there to comfort Sam as he was wracked with shaking sobs and pained breaths. So that dog was given Sam's undivided attention. Up until Sam found himself a job working at the hotel he was staying in. The work took his mind off things and it felt good to be doing something useful. Something that helped other people.

Of course, nothing could stop the pain. Not permanently. So as soon as the work was done, Sam would return to his room to let it all. Eventually, he stopped crying. He stared at the wall instead. The pain would build up and draw pitiful whimpers from his throat, but tears didn't fall. The darkness surrounded him and he started to doubt that he would ever find a way out of it. Definitely not on his own, but who would help him? Dean was gone, Cas was gone, Bobby was dead. There was no one left. Just Sam and his dog.

He fought on, day by day, clinging to the hope that one day it would be better. One day he would he happy again. He would have a life again. Living wouldn't just be an endless cycle of wake up, fake a smile, work, and sleep.

He thought he'd found something, someone, to help him dull the pain, but it didn't work out. He honestly hadn't expected it to. He'd kept that old duffle of his packed and ready to move on when everything went wrong. Wrong is definitely where it went. The pain was back to the way it had been before, not that it had dulled, it had simply been moved to the back of his mind for a temporary period.

Sam was right back nightmares and shaking. He'd taken spending his nights on the bathroom floor so that when the pain got to be enough to make him puke, he wasn't far from the toilet.

Then one morning, he woke himself screaming Dean's name and there he was. He was different, colder, more aggressive. Sam wished he'd found a way to save him, or at least that he'd tried. He tried not to blame himself for everything Dean had gone through. Though he was certain Dean blamed him.

Eventually the pain faded into something manageable, but it was never truly gone and it never would be. All he could do was to always keep fighting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to drown his feelings for his brother in a case of their father's beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weecest  
> Underage, dubcon, underage drinking

Dean could have sworn he was only gone half an hour. He just ran out to grab a few things from the gas station up the street. He made sure Sam relaid the salt line when he left and they'd run over how to load and fire a gun for the hundredth time. So, Dean wasn't expecting to come back to anything... well, unusual. But that was certainly what he found.

Sam was laying at the end of the first bed with his feet on the floor. He was smiling like a doofus as he stared up at the ceiling. His right hand was wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle and there were several others laying on the floor and on the table. Little, fourteen year-old, Sammy, had cleaned out all the beer in the fridge during the short time Dean was gone.

"What the hell?" Dean took it all in slowly. "Sam what the hell were you thinking?"

Sam might of been drunk beyond all reason, but he remembered exactly what he'd been thinking. He'd been thinking it for months, but today it had been too difficult to ignore.

"Was thinkin'," Sam giggled. "Your face just kinda _glows_ sometimes. You're like a, like a angel, Dean."

"Okay, you've had _way_ too much. I am cuttin' you off." Dean took the bottle from his brother's hand and set it on the table, out of his reach.

"Bossy," Sam snorted. "Tha's hot."

"You are never drinking again." Dean sat down on the opposite bed facing Sam, inadvertently giving himself a perfect view between Sam's splayed legs. Sam was hard. Nearly busting out of his pants, hard. Dean's cock gave a sympathetic twitch at the sight. At least he told himself it was in sympathy because looked way beyong uncomfortable.

"Pretty. Like a angel. Pretty pretty freckles. Hey wait... I wanted that," Sam said as he slowly realized Dean had taken his drink.

Sam rolled over onto his stomach and crawled across the bed. It definitely wasn't sympathy that made Dean's cock perk up this time. Where in hell Sam had gotten those jeans, Dean had no idea. They were so tight they could have been painted on. They squeezed Sam's perky little ass as he half crawled half stumbled across the bed and Dean's brain must have short circuited because suddenly Sam had snatched the bottle of the table and turned around. His lips were wrapped around the neck of the bottle and there was absolutely no reason for Sam to keep pushing the glass into his mouth, but did, as deep as it would go. Sam groaned and jerked the bottle from his lips.

"Just need somethin' in my mouth." His voice was breathy and quiet like he was thinking out loud.

Sam looked up at his brother from behind his messy, too long, bangs. He gave him a lopsided smile. "Want you in my mouth, De." He moaned. "Want you so bad." He crawled back across the bed. Dean knew he should stop him, but he was mesmerized. 

Sam dropped off the side of the bed, spilling beer all over the carpet. He didn't even notice.

"Want you cock," he was busy whispering. "Want your cock, De. Want it, want your cock."

Sam dropped the bottle and his hands went to his brother's waist feeling for the zipper.

"Sam." Dean tried to say stop, but the words wouldn't come out. His brother's big hazel eyes were wide and locked on to the bulge in his jeans.

He got the zipper down, but his clumsy fingers couldn't work the button open. Sam whined and he looked up at his brother.

"Sammy," Dean shook his head. "No."

"Wan' it, De. Wanna suck you. Though' abou' it all day," Sam slurred.

"God, Sammy," Dean gasped.

Sam's hands pawed at Dean through his pants.

"We can't, Sam, you're drunk."

Sam groaned. He rubbed and tugged at Dean's cock through his pants. Dean moaned and fell back on the bed. His hips rolled up into Sam's hands.

"Sammy," he gasped and he came under his brother's hands. He gave himself a minute to remember how to breathe and pushed Sam's hands away.

When he sat up, Sam was staring blankly at the side of the bed.

"Sam, you okay?"

Sam looked up at him and his eyes widened, his face pale. Dean knew that look and he grabbed his brother just in time to drag him to the bathroom before nearly an entire case of beer poured out of his mouth. 

Dean rubbed his back and held his hair out of the way while he let it out.

"I got ya, Sammy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets possessive of Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel  
> possessive!Cas

The Winchester boys found themselves holed up in a motel for the millionth time in their lives. Dean was pretty banged up from their last hunt. Not enough that he couldn't move or had any sort of trouble really, but enough that he was less than enthusiastic about driving. Sam of course offered to drive while Dean rested in the back, but there was no way Dean was going to lay in the back seat like a child. So when another hunt appeared in the same town, Dean was absolved of any guilt he was feeling by staying in town.

It was a simple salt-and-burn that Dean let Sam handle with a reminder to call if anything went wrong. Neither boy thought it particularly likely, but Dean would never knowingly risk the life of his brother.

So it was that Dean was laying on the couch watching a John Wayne movie when a particularly solid body landed on top of his. He instinctively grabbed at the form intending to roll on top of as they fell to the floor, but stopped suddenly when his eyes caught the brilliant cerulean of Castiel's eyes.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said.

"Cas what the hell!" Dean shouted steadily calming down from his sudden panic. "Give a guy some warning would ya."

Cas didn't look the least bit sorry. "I haven't seen you for weeks. You were supposed to call when you were free."

"Sorry, man. Sam was always around and I didn't think he'd appreciate it."

"I see. So you haven't told your brother about us?"

Dean shrugged.

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

Dean caught the hurt look in those blue eyes. "No way! I- I love you, Cas," he said still finding it difficult to voice. "I just... I don't know how he'll take it."

"There is nothing wrong with homosexuality, Dean."

Dean nearly groaned, not fond of the word. "I know that. I just- Will you be there when I tell him?"

"If you need me," Cas promised.

Dean nodded.

"But you really should have called me." Cas glared and Dean realized how rejected Cas must have felt when Dean didn't call him.

"I'm really sorry."

"You should be," Cas growled. He swooped down and captured Dean's mouth in a kiss. He ran his tongue around Dean's lips and Dean moaned into Cas's mouth.

"I was worried, Dean." Cas ran his lips along Dean's jaw and nibbled along the edge. "I thought you'd changed your mind." He bit lightly down Dean's neck. "I thought maybe you decided..." He shoved Dean's shirt over his shoulders and yanked the undershirt off to toss it to the floor. "You didn't want to be mine." His teeth made their way down Dean's stomach all the way to the top of his jeans. 

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean gasped and moaned beneath him. He thought he might die if Cas didn't get those pants off soon. "Cas, please."

"Is that it Dean?" He grazed his teeth over Dean's nipple before sucking on it gently. Dean practically growled in his need.

"Cas," he panted.

"Is that what you decided?" Cas moved to give the same to his second nipple.

"No. I-" Dean was cut off by a low moan. "I'm yours Cas. Please."

"What do you want, Dean? Want me to touch you?" His hand rested lightly against the bulge in Dean's pants. Dean tried to rut against it but Cas kept his hand just out of reach.

"Please, Cas," Dean groaned. "Touch me."

Cas popped the button open. He leaned closer until his breath ghosted over Dean's face. "Don't worry, Dean," he said darkly. He pulled the zipper down so very slowly. "I will."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas played without their Master’s permission. Sam can be both cruel and creative with punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel  
> Orgasm denial, D/s

Dean’s wrists were sore, but he couldn't seem to stop pulling on the ropes where his arms were tied behind his back. He needed a hand on his cock like yesterday and he felt like it might actually kill him.

Cas wasn’t any better. If anything he was worse, but of course, his cock was buried inside Dean’s ass with a ring of its own.

Dean’s legs ached from riding Cas. He felt like he’d been at it for hours, but there was no telling how long it had actually been. Sam had removed the alarm clock from the night stand.

Both had tears in their eyes. They whimpered and groaned more than they moaned. Their jaws were sore from the wide ring gags and their chins were wet with drool. They were admittedly quite miserable, but they were after all, being punished. That’s what happened when they played without Master’s permission.

Dean slowed down to a light rock and breathed a sigh of relief.

He heard the whoosh of air before he felt the blow as Sam cracked the flogger against his ass.

Dean whined pitifully and strained to hold himself upright as he picked up the pace again.

“Come on, Dean. I know you can take it. Don’t wimp out on me,” Sam encouraged.

Dean wanted to do it for Sam. He wanted to prove that he meant it when he said he was sorry and he wouldn’t do it again. So despite the ache, the burn, the look on Cas’s face, he kept going until Sam told him to stop and he had five seconds to relax while Sam rubbed more lube onto Cas’s cock while Cas all but screamed around his gag.

“Sh, sh, angel, you’re okay,” Sam crooned. “Need a little distraction?”

Oh how Sam could be cruel with his punishments, but Dean could tell he was less angry and more turned on at watching them squirm and cry and that was what made it worth it.

“I have something for you both. This will keep you busy.”

Dean thought they were busy enough, but Master knows best right? _Then again maybe not_ , Dean thought as Sam held up matching dildos. The kind that could be twisted into the rings of their gags.

Cas got his first. He gagged around it as Sam locked it into place. Sam gave a little smirk that said he’d done it intentionally. Then Dean got the same treatment.

“There you go. Is that better? Be good boys and thank me.” Sam smiled like he’d just handed them a big gift.

The did their best to talk around their gags. Their, “thank you Master"s getting tangled around silicone. Sam smiled, seeming pleased by their attempts.

"My good boys.” He kissed the side of each of their mouths. He sat back down in his arm chair beside the bed.

Dean felt a renewed strength at Sam’s praise. He hoped it would last. Then Sam pushed a button on his remote and their rings started to vibrate.

Sam was officially being cruel. He’d just been playing around before, Dean decided. This was torture. He took a moment to just breathe and remind himself what all of this was for. It cost him his ass, but it was worth it. He knew what and why and that he could safeword if he really needed to. Safewording without appropriate cause was cause for punishment in itself, but Dean would never undermine Sam’s right to punish him by safewording because he was dying to cum. Sam knew what he could handle and how far he could push and it was the knowledge of that which allowed him to keep going despite his balls, probably, turning blue.

Cas looked absolutely beautiful. He was moaning, squirming, crying, tugging at his bonds. His beautiful blue eyes were glimmering and wet. Dean could have cum at the sight of him. Sam looked like he might.

He’d pulled his cock from his jeans and was stroking himself with far too much control in his motion, but hardly any in his facial expression. He looked ready to knock Dean right of Cas’s lap so he could fuck the angel until he screamed, again.

Dean didn’t realize he’d stopped again. Sam didn’t either. For a moment anyway.

_Whap_

The pain made him tense up and Cas whimpered as he squeezed around him.

Sam held back as long as he could. Dean’s mouth watered as he watched him stroke that long beautiful cock. He was vaguely aware that he was sucking on the dildo in his mouth. Sam looked from Cas’s tear stained face to Dean’s hollowed cheeks and came all over his fist.

It was always a sight to watch Sam come. His head fell back and a sharp grunt that came from his throat, always in control save for that brief, half second, lapse. Dean loved the little shiver that ran through his body. Even more he love that when Sam opened his eyes, he looked right at Dean and said, “Good boy. Look at you. Learning to be good even when I’m not watching.”

Dean shivered and wished again for relief.

“Can you hold back if I take the ring off? Just for a second I promise. I want you both to cum together.”

Dean was thrilled that he would even be allowed to cum. He nodded and relief flooded his eyes.

Sam kissed his forehead. “Such a good boy, Dean.”

He snapped the ring off Dean’s cock. Dean did everything he knew how to hold back, bit the inside of his cheek, closed his eyes, and thought unsexy thoughts; oil changes, kale, rubber shoes.

“You ready, Cas?”

Cas whined behind his gag what sounded like a desperate plea.

“Don’t let go, angel.”

Sam unsnapped the ring.

There was a three second pause before Sam said, “Cum for me.”

They both screamed. There was a moment where everything was pleasure and nothing was coherent.

Then Sam was untying them, pulling out their gags, rubbing their sore jaws. He rubbed lotion into their wrists and Dean’s ass. They were too tired to move.

Sam smiled at their sleepy faces. “Such good boys,” he whispered. “So perfect.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slutty!Sam Sabriel pretty much covers it. This was supposed to be one of my 100 word tumblr drabbles but somehow every time I write Gabriel he just takes over and does his own thing. I'm like yeah get it angel. (I've had too much coffee today, can you tell?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel  
> Cum play, I mean so much cum, lots of cum, I'm gonna take a page out of wren's book and say 'cum dripping everywhere'  
> yes that much cum  
> also blow job, really rough blow job  
> and some verbal humiliation

Sam gagged around the intrusion in his mouth. His watery eyes looked up at Gabriel's face, watching his boy friend get off on his mouth.

“Yeah, that's it, Sammy. Just like a good slut.” Gabriel held him by his hair as he fucked his mouth, fingers tugging on long strands making Sam's cock leak. He wished Gabriel would let him touch it. “Mmm, take it for me, Sammy, take my cock.”

Sam moaned. The only time he loved Gabriel's mouth was when he was fucking Sam. Right now it was damn near enough to get him off.

Gabriel moaned. “Perfect little cum slut.”

Sam shivered. Gabriel held his head all the way down. Sam's throat convulsed and he fought to keep the muscles relaxed.

“Good boy, let me in, all the way down your throat.” He pulled Sam off by his hair and he sucked in a gasp before Gabriel stuffed his mouth again. “Where do you want it baby? Wanna be a cum covered mess? Make you wear it around the house all day marked up 'cause you're my pretty little bitch.”

Sam moaned again and his nails dug into his thighs as he tried so hard not to touch his cock. Gabriel laughed. “You're a fucking mess, Sam. Getting your throat torn open getting you off? You won't be able to talk for a week, but you like that don't you? You like everyone knowing that you're a little slut. Maybe we'll post the video this time. Let the whole know how much you love to choke on it.”

Sam's scream was muffled by the dick in his throat, but Gabriel sure as hell didn't miss it by the vibrations running up the length.

Gabriel laughed again and he pulled his cock from Sam's lips. “Oh ho, _Sammy_! What a little fucking whore!” He looked at the mess on Sam's stomach and thighs. Gabriel grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair and tilted his head back. “Dirty. Fucking. Slut.” Gabriel gave himself a few quick strokes and Sam squeezed his eyes shut just in time as he came, covering Sam's face in sticky mess.

“A perfect masterpiece,” Gabriel said, turning Sam's head side to side to look at the mess he'd made. “ _Yeah_ , I don't think you need a shower do you? You just look like such a pretty cock sucking bitch like that. I think 'covered in cum' really is the best look for you.” He released Sam's head and wiped the cum from his hand onto Sam's chest. “Let's go make dinner, what do ya say?”

Sam licked the cum from his lips. “Yeah, I'm hungry.”

Gabriel snorted. “Cum hungry.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where highway patrolman top!Sam pulls over bottom!Dean whose trying to get out of a ticket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest,  
> public sex  
> Tumblr prompt fill

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled. This was just what he needed, flashing red and blue lights in his rear view mirror. He pulled over, cut the engine, and dropped his keys in the cup holder. If this was about the faulty tail light, he already knew and he could not afford the ticket. He'd been planning on replacing it over the weekend. He crossed his fingers that they'd let him go with a warning, but he wasn't the cute little twink he used to be.

The officer stepped out of his car and all Dean saw was legs. Legs a mile high the rest hidden above the hood of his car. He strode over with his hands on his belt and leaned down into the window. Dean thought he may have gasped, but he prayed he didn't because this guy was grade A, Hollywood level, gorgeous. He was looking at Dean like he may have been thinking the same thing.

Here goes nothing, Dean thought. “Evening officer.” He smiled. “Is there a problem?”

The officer scowled. “Sir, are you aware that you have a tail light out?”

Not the attitude Dean was hoping for. “Yes, sir. I meant to fix it this weekend. Just haven't gotten a chance to yet.”

Sam had done this dance a dozen times. They say they're gonna fix, you say you'd better before someone gets hurt, you run the numbers, and you drive away. But something about the way this guy was looking at him... Well it made him damn glad this wasn't a busy highway so early in the morning. It couldn't hurt to play with him a little bit could it?

Sam smiled. “I'm sure you were. You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now. The law's the law though, sir. I'm going to need to see your license and registration.”

Dean handed over the paper work and the officer walked away to run the numbers. Standard procedure right? He wasn't actually going to give Dean a ticket for a tail light was he?

No Sam wasn't going to give him a ticket. He hadn't even thought of it really. Not even when he saw the outstanding fines for a speeding ticket that hadn't been paid. No Sam had one devil of a glint in his eye as he looked over the screen and he wasn't thinking about writing up a ticket.

Sam strode back to the car and leaned down to the window again. “Mr. Winchester are you aware of the two-hundred dollar fine you have on your record?”

Shit! Dean considered slamming his dumb ass head against the steering wheel, but he didn't think it would help. “Uh, yes sir.”

“We take the law very seriously around here Mr. Winchester. I'm going to have to take you in.”

Dean hoped he wasn't pushing his luck and offered the officer his most seductive smile. “Don't do that, we can work something out here can't we, Officer Campbell?”

“Step out of the vehicle,” he said firmly.

Dean sighed and stepped out. He closed the door and turned around and let his hands be cuffed together. Then he was shoved forward, chest slamming into the side of the car, pulling a soft grunt from his chest. The officer pressed himself against Dean's back. His hands squeezing at the globes of his ass.

“Yeah, I think we can work something out. What did you have in mind?” he purred into Dean's ear.

Dean smirked. “I don't know. I hear you take the law real seriously around here.”

“Don't get cute with me. Unless you'd rather be in the back of my car.”

“I've been told my mouth was made to be wrapped around a cock. Seems like you'd be doing me a disservice not to take advantage of it.”

“Let me see...” He spun Dean around and push him back onto the car. He reached up with one hand to run his thumb along his bottom lip. “I think you might be right.” Sam licked his lips. “I think you'd better work off your fine or I won't be the only one using this mouth.”

Dean grinned. “Yes sir.”

Sam kept a hand on Dean's shoulder to help him balance as he dropped to his knees. Dean licked his lips. Sure he was doing it to get out of a ticket, but that didn't mean he didn't love it either. He hadn't been lying about his lips. It wasn't just natural talent. Dean was a big fan of giving head.

Sam's hands went to his belt and started working it open. “You do this often?”

Dean reached up to help Sam pull himself out without disturbing the heavy belt. “Nope. I'm making you a special offer.”

Sam laughed. “So you're a selective whore.”

“Just for you baby.” Dean winked, but his cocky attitude failed when he saw exactly what Officer Sam Campbell was packing.

Dean must have been staring because Sam said, “Yeah, I get that a lot,” with a wide grin on his face. Dean licked the drool from his lips. “You gonna own up to all that big talk?”

“Oh, I'll show ya what they talk about.” Dean surged forward and took him all the way down in one swift motion.

Sam groaned and a little shiver ran through him. “Fuck.”

Dean swallowed, his throat squeezing the tip of Sam's cock. He let himself gag, just enough to coat Sam dick in saliva, then he came back up, took a breath, and started sucking on just the head, running his tongue over and around it.

“No you don't,” Sam said, one hand coming up to grab the back of Dean's head. “All the way down.” Sam pulled his head forward onto his cock until he could feel his nose pressing into his skin.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam gasped. “That's a mouth made to take cock.” Sam stared down at Dean's watery eyes, waited for his lips to pale, then pulled him off his cock.

Dean gasped for breath and there was a wicked grin on his face. “So use it then,” he suggested and his voice was rough. He licked his lips and held his mouth open wide, offering.

Sam's fingers tightened in Dean's hair. He pushed him forward and pulled him back roughly effectively using Dean's mouth like a toy. Dean relaxed and let himself be pushed and pulled. His hips jerked and rocked in time to every rough thrust down his throat as though his gag reflex were directly linked to his dick.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. He could have sworn the man was falling apart, a total slut for his mouth being used. He looked absolutely gorgeous teary eyed and gagging on his cock, letting himself be used as Sam fucked his throat harder and faster. They were both moaning, shivering, gasping out short breaths, hips rocking in time both so close so near the edge, then Sam plunged himself so far down Dean's throat that he choked and gagged so rough and so fucking dirty that Sam came right down his throat. He held Dean's head in place, felt gentle suction milking him dry as Dean moaned and shuttered under his hand his eyes squeezed shut.

When Sam let him go, Dean fell backward onto the car. He gasped harshly to regain his breath. Sam reached a hand out to balance himself on the roof. Both felt like the ground was spinning until it finally stopped and everything was still.

Sam looked down to see Dean sitting on the balls of his feet, head tossed back against the car door, thighs spread wide showing off the damp spot where Dean had cum in his jeans like a fucking teenager.

“Shit, Winchester,” Sam whispered taken aback.

Dean hummed in acknowledgment and didn't open his eyes.

Sam chuckled and knelt down to Dean's level. He placed a kiss on his swollen lips that quickly turned into something hard and dirty. He wondered if Dean had any other setting or if everything was so rough with him.

He stood back up and did his best to right himself but there was nothing to be done for the red in his cheeks. He helped Dean up and uncuffed his hands. Dean leaned back against the car all cool and suave like he hadn't been drooling on Sam's cock sixty seconds before.

“So, we'll do this again some time?” Dean asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Thought this was a special offer.”

“I'm extending it. I think maybe I'll pay off all my fines this way.” Dean grinned.

“I think maybe you'd better follow the law, Winchester.”

“I think you'll just have to pull me over again. Show me what happens when you break the law, Campbell,” Dean challenged.

Sam stepped in real close to hover right over him. “You come down my highway again, you'd better not be in a hurry. I've got a set of cuffs with your name on them and I still haven't introduced you to my back seat.”

Dean's grin spread wide over his face. “I'm looking forward to it.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a Halloween surprise for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> Cross dressing because Halloween

Sam had big plans for this Halloween. Dad was on a hunt and left the boys to check up on a lead that went no where. This was perfect because if John Winchester knew the boys were planning to celebrate... well he wouldn't have exactly approved. Dean thought they were just going to watch scary movies and eat candy until they puked, but Dean didn't know that Sam had skipped school a few days before to do some shopping. He'd nearly died when he took his findings to the register and the cashier winked at him.

"Big plans for Halloween?" She grinned.

Sam bit his lip and thanked her as she handed over his bag. Oh yeah. He had _big_ plans.

Sam shood Dean out of the motel room demanding he go get more candy while Sam took a shower. As soon as his brother was gone, Sam grabbed the plastic bag from where he'd stached it and went into the bathroom. He locked the door for good measure.

He pulled everything out of the bag one by one, grabbed the razor and got in the shower.

He started just washing his hair to calm his nerves. Then he took a deep breath and picked up the razor. He went slow, stripping away the hair from his legs until they were smooth ans bare.

Finally, he hopped out of the shower and dried off and he looked again at the outfit he'd pick out.

Tiny red skirt with white ruffles undeneath to imitate a peticoat paired with a red and white corset and completed by the small red hooded cape. It was small, it was skimpy, and I was gonna drive Dean crazy. Sam was hard just imagining himself, barely covered, in it.

Sam tied the tiny skirt around his waist. The back of the skirt at exactly the same point his ass did which meant moved pretty much at all, the skirt rode up and became all but useless. Perfect.

The corset worked perfectly as well. It looked a little odd as it was obviously made for a person with breasts, but it looked pretty with the skirt so Sam didn't worry about it.

Then all that was left was to put on the cape and few things things he'd picked out to go with it; knee high white socks and shiny black mary janes. There was only one thing missing, but Sam definitely wasn't going to braid his hair. Luckily, when he turned around and got a look at his ass peeking out of that skirt, he couldn't imagine Dean would care about his hairstyle choice.

He was just in time as he heard Dean come in the door.

"Sam! You still washin' your hair?" Dean called not seeing him in the room. "You take longer than a friggin' girl."

Sam opened the bathroom door and stepped out, the soft click of his heels announcing his entrance.

Dean's jaw dropped. "Oh, Sammy," he groaned.

Sam blushed. "Trick or treat," he said with a grin.

Dean's head tilted to one side as he looked him over. "Trick. Or. Treat." Dean prowled forward slowly as he repeated the phrase until he backed Sam into the wall.

"Careful little girl."

Sam shivered and Dean trailed a finger down his cheek to tuck his long hair behind his ear.

"Don't you know monsters come out on Halloween?"

Dean found Sam's perky ass tucked not so far under that skirt. One hand slid down to Sam's thigh and lifted one leg up to wrap around his waist. The skirt was rucked up until Dean could see everything underneath. He grinned wide, bright, and toothy.

"Looks like I found my treat."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School wasn't the same since Dean dropped out. Partly because Sam didn't have anyone he looked forward to seeing in the halls and partly because Dean was incredibly possessive and felt the need to “remind” Sam who he belongs to whenever they were apart. As if he could forget, but Dean just wanted to be on the safe side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weecest: Dean 19, Sam 15  
> TRIGGER WARNING- romanticized abusive/possessive behavior   
> dirty talk, possessive!Dean

School wasn't the same since Dean dropped out. Partly because Sam didn't have anyone he looked forward to seeing in the halls and partly because Dean was incredibly possessive and felt the need to “remind” Sam who he belongs to whenever they were apart. As if he could forget, but Dean just wanted to be on the safe side.

So, the morning routine became less stumbling around half asleep and more moaning, begging, and sometimes tears. Not sad tears, but desperate, “please Dean let me cum”, tears.

That morning, Dean had woken Sam up a few minutes before the alarm was set to go off. He grabbed his little brother by the shoulder, shoved him onto his back, and stuffed a lube-coated finger into his loose hole. He started placing rough kisses along the boy's neck that escalated into rough bites. Sam squeezed his eyes shut for that last five minutes of sleep, but his brother quickly upped him to three fingers and just like that he was awake.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam groaned. “You had that dream again didn't you?”

“That pretty boy in your class,” Dean growled. “The one that's always trying to flirt with you in the parking lot.”

“He's harmless, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“In my dream,” Dean's fingers sped up and he fucked Sam's hole with his hand. “He grabbed you in the parking lot, right there, in front of me, Sammy. He grabbed you,” Dean took away his fingers and Sam could feel him getting into position behind him. “And he kissed you,” He said into his ear. He pushed in with one long slow thrust. “And you kissed him back Sam,” Dean growled.

“Never,” Sam gasped, the air wretched from his lungs as Dean tore himself from Sam's body, immediately shoving back in. “I'm yours, Dean. Only yours.” Sam squeezed his eyes shut as Dean fucked him so hard and fast it made him dizzy.

“Yeah, Sammy tell me.” Dean's hands wrapped around his arms, pulling him back against his chest. He rolled onto his back keeping Sam against himself and fucking up into him.

“God, ” Sam gasped. “Yeah, Dean. You know- fuck Dean shit- you know I'm only yours. Only yours.”

Dean wrapped one arm around Sam's chest in an iron grip. His other hand wrapped lightly around his throat. “Tell me about that boy, Sammy.” Dean's voice was so deep, almost threatening.

Sam shivered. “Wh-what boy? I-I don't care about him Dean only you. He's nothing.”

The grip on his throat tightened. “Damn right he's nothing. I'll kill him. He puts his hands on you Sammy and I'll rip is fucking lungs out.”

“Oh God Dean shit.”

“You like that baby? I'll kill anyone that tries to touch you. You're mine.”

“Yeah Dean yours, just yours, fuck- only you.”

“Mine,” Dean growled fucking up into him, “mine mine mine,” his hand squeezed tighter and tighter until it cut off air completely and Sam's entire body tensed ripping a violent orgasm from his brother. Dean growled into his ear as he came, back arching and pulling Sam impossibly closer, further onto his cock. He gasped and collapsed onto the bed; his hold on Sam going slack.

Sam's body shook with the need to cum, but he knew he wasn't allowed. Dean liked knowing he'd spend the day hard, thinking about him, and leaking into his shorts. Sam whimpered at the thought of another day waiting to get home so Dean would let him cum. But first he had to get past 'the boy' with a flushed face and Dean's cum in his ass, held deep inside with a big plug that had Dean's name printed on the base.

Sam wiped desperate tears from his eyes and rolled so he and Dean were chest to chest. “Love you big brother,” he said giving him a kiss and reaching for the plug that was waiting for him on the night stand.

“Love you too, little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possessive!sex is my jam, but possessive behaviors are unhealthy and are better lived through fiction or well communicated role-playing


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel interrupts the having of the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam  
> Complete and total crack, like I don't know man I just get bored some times...

“Dean...” Sam gasped like he'd been doing a lot of running. “I want to make sex with you.”

“Sex?” Dean's eyes lit up like a puppy who heard the words 'wanna go for a ride?' or 'bacon'.

“Yes, I want to have the sex.”

Dean intended to rip his clothes off like a hungry mountain lion tearing open the chest of a large raccoon, but actually manged to seem more like a desperately horny drunkard and couldn't get anyone's clothes off without his brother's help because he's practically a fumbling idiot.

“Dean stop fumbling like a drunk idiot.” Sam said and his face was entirely stoic because this was a very serious request.

But Dean thought it was funny because he was actually a drunk idiot only he wasn't drunk at the time unless you count being drunk on Sam's hot meat as being drunk which maybe you do in which case Dean is drunk or if you don't then he isn't at this time, but he was likely to be later.

Sam climbed onto the bed and presented his ass like a moose that likes to be fucked in the ass. “Fuck my ass, Dean. Like a squirrel would fuck a moose's ass.”

“I don't know what that means, but it's sexy!” Dean proclaimed. He climbed on the bed behind him and mounted that fine moose rear.

Dean made a sound like “ssssssmmyggdmmmmmmffffffffuuhhmmuggdff” as he shoved his dick into that willing hole.

“Hmm yeah Dean mmm mmm yeah fuck mmm yeah mmmm,” Sam said moaning and writhing and pushing back to take more of that fat man meat.

Dean screamed like a young girl who had just seen a spider as he filled his brother with cream like an eclair, “you're an eclair, Sammy,” he growled into his ear because aggressive whispering is sexy Sam made loud aggressive moose sounds in response. 

Then, in a graceful flurry of delicate feathers that smelled like dirty pigeons that eat from the hands of lonely old ladies in city parks, their angel friend appeared. “hello dean” he said standing inappropriately close as though he didn't notice dean was in his birthday suit.

“Cas do you not see me in my birthday suit?” 

“You didnt tell me it was your birthday Dean I could have gotten you a present.” He tilted his head like the curious bird person that he was.

“I dont want a present Cas its not my birthday.” 

“And you are not wearing a suit and why is your brother leaking a strange white substance?”

“He's a pastry.” 

“I thought he was a homosexual.” 

“Actually I'm bi,” Sam explained. 

“I don't understand,” Cas said tilting his head further until it was tilted unnaturally. 

“Bye as in 'bye get the hell out Cas you smell like a desperate bird',” Dean explained better.

"I don't understand."

"Cas, we're making sex right now," Sam tried.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your having of love. There was an act of fiendish proportions. I thought you should know about it."

"Sexy," Dean said.

Cas turned his head cartoonishly far and squinted his eyes so hard his face muscles twitched.

"Noooooooott liiiiiiiiiiiiiterallllllllllly," Sam said being a total child.

"Stop being a child," Dean said shoving his brother like an ever bigger child.

Sam stood up and stomped his foot on the floor. "I'm not!" Sam stormed away and slammed the bathroom door behind him. "You're such a butt head!"

"Bitch tit!"

"I thought he was an eclair now."

Dean glared at the bird man. "Don't bring Sam's ass into this."

"Dean you have an erection."

Dean started guiltily at the floor. Then he whispered, " _Ornithophilia_."

Cas's eyes teared up. "I am not a bird, Dean." Then, Castiel flew back to his nest.

"Why does everyone hate me!" Dean shouted at the sky.

Sam's reply came from behind the bathroom door. "'Cause you're an ass munch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eclairsammy would make a great tumblr url just sayin'


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> Rough face fucking, exhibitionism due to being on the phone with Castiel because Dean's a jerk like that <3
> 
> Prompt:  
> Wincest prompt: dean's on the phone with Cas. Plot twist: Dean's fucking sam's face the whole time, and sam has to keep quiet.

Dean moaned, pushing his brother forward by the back of his head. Sam gagged a bit as Dean's cock pushed into his throat. Dean had to go slow if he ever wanted fucking Sam's face to last longer than two minutes since the younger man was always a noisy slutty mess for it. Even as Dean tore his throat to shreds, Sam was moaning, whining, trying to take him deeper. Dean had to keep one hand fisted in his hair to keep Sam from making him cum too fast. It was too good to waste a moment like this.

Sam's eyes were watering. He had spit dripping all over his chin. Dean was pretty sure he was trying to beg for more, though speech was a little far from a possibility with as stuffed as his mouth was. Honestly, if Dean didn't have such a tight hold on his head, Sam would probably choke himself out trying to deepthroat him.

Dean groaned. "Perfect little bitch."

Sam moaned in agreement.

Dean kept a slow and steady rhythm letting it build up until the symphony of moans and choked gags was disrupted by the rough growl of an electric guitar. Both boys froze and Dean turned his head to look at the cell phone sitting on the night stand. He looked down at Sam and smirked. He could totally reach his phone without moving so he wouldn't even have to hear Sam's protests. Awesome. There's only one thing better than teasing your younger brother and why not have both at the same time?

Dean reached over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. Sam's muffled complaints sounded something like "Een doen, you fuggin erk!*" but that probably wasn't right.

Dean flipped the phone open and resumed fucking Sam's face like these things were somehow not happening simultaneously. Sam glared up at him.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Dean grinned ear to ear.

"I tracked down that werewolf like you asked me to."

Sam tried to pull away his head, but Dean held him down, fingers tightening in his hair and tugging at the strands. Sam's eyes closed in pleasure and he whined, loud and high.

"Dean what was that? Is something wrong?" Sam could hear Cas's concerned voice through the phone. Great. The _angel of the lord_ could hear him whining with his mouth around his brother's dick. Sam went ahead and filed the memory of this moment under "Reasons I'm Going to Hell".

"It's nothing, Cas. So, where'd you find it?"

Sam's eyes widened as Dean started to thrust deeper into his mouth, fucking him like he wasn't on the phone. Like he was seriously trying to get off with Cas on the line. Sam tried not to gag, but it seemed like the more he tried the less his throat wanted to cooperate.

Sam could hear Cas explaining how he'd found the thing and where it was hiding and lots of other probably very important stuff, but he didn't catch any of it. He hoped Dean was actually paying attention. Sam looked up at his brother. He couldn't be sure he was even listening to anything Cas was saying. Dean had his eyes closed, head tilted back in pleasure. His mouth was open but he didn't make a sound. Damn he looked so sexy. It only took an instant of distract for Sam to lose control and of course a loud harsh gag tore it's way from his throat.

"Is that, Sam? Is he alright? He sounds sick." Dammit. He'd heard that. They were so busted, but there was no way Cas could possibly guess what they were up to right? He never seemed to understand when human things were happening. Sam crossed his fingers that he wasn't suddenly well informed about the sounds of oral sex.

Dean shrugged it off. "Nah, he's fine. He's just uh... chokin' on his meat." He smirked.

Sam considered biting him.

"I see... In any case, I need you to come down here as soon as you can. I'm not sure how much longer the werewolf will stay in this area and I'm not exactly... proficient with fire arms."

Dean grinned (as if he'd ever really stopped). "Sure thing, Cas. We'll come as soon as we can."

Sam rolled his eyes.

They hung up and Dean dropped the phone on the bed and redoubled his efforts to shove his dick out the back of Sam's skull. "That was so fucking hot, Sammy. Holy shit. He almost heard you."

Sam allowed himself to relax again, moaning and sucking as much as he could while Dean used his mouth. "What do you think he'd say, Sammy, if he knew what a slut you were? Maybe he would have liked listening to me fuck you over the phone. You make so much noise, I can't believe he didn't notice. You just love my cock so fucking much."

Sam had his hand on his cock now, stripping it at the same pace as Dean's brutal face fucking. "We've gotta do that more often. How long do you think it would take for him to figure out we're fucking?"

Sam moaned at that because _fuck_ that _was_ ridiculously hot. Sam came spilling all over his hand, his moans traveling up Dean's length causing him to cum down Sam's throat.

Dean dropped onto the bed behind him and pulled Sam up beside him.

"We are not-" Sam's cough interrupted him. He'd have to fake a cold for their next interview. He'd done it plenty of times before. "We're not doing that again."

"Aw come on, Sammy. You know you loved it."

"Did not!" He _so_ did not enjoy almost getting caught by a frigging _angel_ having sex with his brother. Did. Not.

Dean smiled at him, smug and knowing. "You could have pushed me away and left any time you wanted."

"Whatever. Jerk." Sam grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and hit him with it.

Dean laughed as he pushed the pillow away. "Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fun fact: I shoved my fist in my mouth and said "Dean, don't! You fucking jerk!" and then typed it the way I thought it sounded.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Kevin  
> Exhibitionism, conditioning

Kevin had been Crowley's pet for some time now. He'd come to terms with what Crowley was and the things that he did. Even the insanely kinky. But sometimes he wondered if he didn't let Crowley have _too muh_ control.

I wasn't that he didn't like Crowley being in control; no that got him off like nothing else. Being Crowley's perfet pet, his good boy, his sweet bitch, were the goals Kevin lived up to.

It was just that Crowley had taken to dragging him around with him while he performed his kingly duties. He also seemed to think that Kevin was an excellent source of entertainment given that, unbeknownst to him, Kevin had been conditioned to cum on command. He knew he couldn't cum withiout permission anymore. His body simply wouldn't allow it, but this was news to him. Cruely timed to be as humiliating as possible, news.

Crowley waited until Kevin was standing beside his throne while a large number of demons had gathered round to conduct all sorts of unpleasant hellish business that Kevin wanted nothing to do with. Then out of the blue he looks at Kevin and says, "Cum for me, pet," his voice all dark and commanding.

Sure enough without the slightest touch, Kevin's body obeys and the boys falls to his knees, eyes rolled back in his head, moaning like a cheap whore. Cum seeps through his jeans and the wet spot on his clothing does nothing for his embarrassment. He looks up at Crowley with wide pupils and blushing cheeks. There's a low murmur rolling through the crowd.

The demon smirked. "Honestly darling can't you control yourself for a mere hour? Get back up here. We have business to attend to."

Kevin bit his lip and considered telling the demon to kiss his ass, but he was undeniably turned on. By Crowley's control of his body, by his arrogance, even by his own humiliation. So he stood up, resisting the urge to cover himself, and took his place beside his king.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving my fics over from my Hiatus Fics collection because I don't know how many weeks I'll actually get done at this point and it seems pointless to have a second collection of short works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [spnhiatuscreations](http://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com)  
> Week one prompt: "You know what? We are home."  
> Wincest

The impala had always been home. She'd been there for the good times and for the worst. She'd seen all the laughter and all the tears. They grew up in the backseat listening to Metallica and eating snacks they'd picked off of dusty gas station shelves.

She'd seen Dean's first kiss and first time going all the way. Then she'd seen Sam's. If the impala had been able to think at all, she wouldn't have been surprised to see that it was Dean. Some might say they'd grown up too close. Boys need their own space. But if they could comprehend the endless, limitless, and passion-filled love they tried to hide even from each other, then they'd only have the universe to blame. Or hell, maybe it was God that had the brilliant idea to put these two souls together. The impala didn't know. Not that you could blame her for being just a car, because she wasn't and she isn't. No, the impala is home. The place where the hearts of the Winchester boys live. The two hearts that beat only for each other and because of each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [spnhiatuscreations](http://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com)  
>  Week 2 prompt: Music moments  
> Wincest

Sam was always watching his brother. With the long rides in the impala, there wasn't a whole lot else to do. Especially not when they were driving down back roads or through the desert. A lot of the time, Dean was just the most interesting thing for miles.

Dean liked to sing and he liked to sing badly. Well, maybe it wasn't that he liked singing badly so much as that's just the best he could do. Sam had pretty much gotten used to it though years ago it had driven him crazy and made him want to open the door and dive into the ditch. More recently, Sam had stopped paying any attention to how Dean actually sounded. Now he just liked to watch. Because when Dean sung, he let go of everything. He was just happy and free. Always with a smile on his face. Just the way he should be.

Sometimes Dean would catch him looking and send him a wink that would give him chills. While Dean's happiness made him happy too, his confidence turned him on like nothing else.

Dean never seemed to notice the effect his cocky grins and self assured winks had on his brother. Never seemed to put together that Sam was more inclined to yell over the music for Dean to pull over. Sam would swear up and down that Dean had no idea what had triggered him even as he shoves him back against the side of the car and swallows his cock down while War Pigs finishes in the background.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [spnhiatuscreations](http://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com)  
>  Week 5 prompt: midseason finales  
> Angst and violence warning

He felt cold. He stared into the fire but he couldn't feel its heat.

Jo.

He'd watched her face burn away to ash. He wished he was the one to die in her place. Her's and Ellen's. He'd found himself a family like he's never known before and he'd blown it. Literally. To smithereens.

He still had Sam, more or less. Bobby was definitely on the lesser side. Dean couldn't blame him for deciding to drink every drop save for the beer in Dean's hand. He was passed out in his wheel chair at the moment. Lucky bastard.

Dean knew how Bobby had felt about Ellen. He might be an idjit but he wasn't blind. Bobby likely saw her as another chance at a happy life and a family. He could say all he wanted about Sam and Dean being like sons to him, but Dean knew he was lonely. That chance was gone now. Just like Dean's chance to tell Jo how he felt. How he'd been at war with himself. Seeing her like a baby sister while at the same time admiring how strong and beautiful she was. So many times he'd thought about chatting her up. He knew at a better time at a better place, she would have gotten into bed with him. At least he suspected she would have. It didn't really matter anymore did it? He missed his chance and maybe that was for the best. Maybe it was good that his favorite memories of her were all smiles and attitude.

Dean sighed and took a long drink of his beer. He couldn't stand to look at the flames anymore. He took his beer and went outside.

He looked up at the vastness of the sky and wondered for the millionth time where God was when all of this went down. Wasn't it his job to beat the devil? Why did the little guys get stuck doing his dirty work and ultimately failing? At the least He could have put his angels to work actually doing something right for a change. Hell, he could use Dean too if he wanted. It if meant his family would be safe.

A whoosh of wings arrived, practically on cue. Dean didn't bother to turn around. Part of him was angry at Cas, but he knew this wasn't his fault. It was Dean's.

“Dean,” Castiel said. He still didn't turn around. “I'm deeply sorry for the loss of your friends. They seemed to be good people.”

“Do you really think I want to talk about them? Just say what you need to say and get lost.” So maybe he wasn't angry at Cas specifically, but he was certainly angry.

He heard Cas shuffle his feet behind him. Probably uncomfortable with human emotions he doesn't understand.

“I am sorry that I couldn't come to their aid.”

Dean shook his head and took another drink of his beer. The bastard didn't get it. This wasn't about him and what he couldn't do.

“I couldn't save them, Cas. I'm supposed to be able to look after my family. But this fight... Lucifer... This isn't one where the good guys win.”

When Cas stepped up beside him his expression was unusually sympathetic. “I now that it may feel hopeless, but Heaven-”

“I don't need your angel crap right now. Unless you've got a new plan, I'm done talking.”

“Why fight if you think it's a loosing battle?”

Dean laughed humorlessly. “Oh, it is. I'm going out bloody, but I'm taking that son of a bitch Lucifer with me. I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna-”

Cas's eyes narrowed. “You're gonna what, Dean? Tell me. You shot him with that gun, the Colt, and he walked away without a scratch. So tell me Dean Winchester, how are you going to defeat the devil?” Cas had that anger in his eyes that made Dean's stomach flip. He couldn't imagine how he kept forgetting he wasn't talking to Cas, a small man with a tie he could never seem to straighten, but Castiel, an angel of the Lord. He was far stronger than any human and maybe it was well hidden most of the time, but at times like these Dean found himself facing a being that made him feel truly afraid. More than any monster ever could.

Dean tried to stare back into those hardened blue eyes, but he couldn't hold his gaze. He eyes dropped instead to the angel's shoes.

“You're nothing but a man, Dean. Every time I put my faith in you, this is what I get. You're ready to give up. You're ready to die. You're willing to do anything to protect those you love, but you haven't got a clue. You still don't understand what you're up against. So allow me to demonstrate.”

Castiel's arm shot out faster than Dean could blink and caught him by the hair at the back of his head. He slammed the man face first into the side of the shed and crowded him from behind. Dean's beer dropped from his hand and spilled on the ground.

“This is the power of an angel.” His gripped tightened and he pulled back until Dean's head could go no further without breaking his neck. He growled, “I could kill you with the smallest twitch of my wrist. It would take nothing. I could merely touch you and you would die. Now imagine the power of an archangel. One such as Lucifer could kill you with even less. If he wanted to he could blink and you would drop to the ground; an empty corpse.”

“Cas,” Dean gasped. Trying to regain some semblance of control he pushed against the shed, but he couldn't get away.

“Don't speak,” the angel said and Dean found that he couldn't. “You are nothing compared to Lucifer. You're an animal. An ape that walks erect. Lucifer needs your brother to be his vessel. Do you have any idea what he could do get what he needs?”

Dean's body flooded with pain as if every cell in his body were being individually electrocuted. He screamed and his body collapsed into the angel's arms. The pain stopped and Cas was at his ear now.

“Don't you think Sam would give him anything he wanted if he saw you like this? If he saw Lucifer doing this to you? Neither of you has any idea what it is to be enemies of Lucifer.”

“Cas,” Dean panted. “Please.”

“Do you think Lucifer would show you mercy? He hates mankind. He feels no empathy for your suffering.”

He wrapped one hand around Dean's throat and squeezed until he could no longer take air in. Dean clawed at his hand but he may as well have been made of stone.

“I could kill you in more ways than you could imagine. So tell me, how do you plan on beating an archangel?”

Cas released his throat just before the hunter could pass out. He let him collapse at his feet, gasping for air and clutching his bruised throat.

“You are nothing compared to the strength of my kind.” The angel looked down at him with a rage that made Dean feel very small and helpless, as if he didn't already.

“Cas, stop, please.” Dean's voice came out weak and rough. He prayed Sam would come looking for him or better yet Bobby. This was another thing Sam didn't need to know about.

“Do you honestly think you're in any position to be making demands of me, boy?” The cocked his head and a smirk crossed his face. “Haven't I told you how insignificant you are? Your existence is small and fleeting to one such as me.”

“I'm sorry, Cas.” Dean held his hands up in surrender. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to know exactly what you're up against. I want you to know that you can't do it alone and that the only thing that matters is stopping Lucifer. Not you or your brother or your friends. No more suicide missions. Put together a real plan before Lucifer kills us all and there's no one left to stop him.”

Metaphysical wings cut through the air and he was gone as suddenly as he appeared. Dean picked up his discarded beer bottle and drank the few remaining drops before limping back into the house.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Kevin  
> conditioning, exhibitionism

Kevin had been Crowley's pet for some time now. He'd come to terms with what Crowley was and the things that he did. Even the insanely kinky. But sometimes he wondered if he didn't let Crowley have _too muh_ control.

I wasn't that he didn't like Crowley being in control; no that got him off like nothing else. Being Crowley's perfect bitch, his good boy, his sweet pet, were the goals Kevin lived up to.

It was just that Crowley had taken to dragging him around with him while he performed his kingly duties. He also seemed to think that Kevin was an excellent source of entertainment given that, unbeknownst to him, Kevin had been conditioned to cum on command. He knew he couldn't cum withiout permission anymore. His body simply wouldn't allow it, but this was news to him, cruely timed to be as humiliating as possible, news.

Crowley waited until Kevin was standing beside his throne while a large number of demons had gathered round to conduct all sorts of unpleasant hellish business that Kevin wanted nothing to do with. Then out of the blue he looks at Kevin and says, "Cum for me, pet," his voice all dark and commanding.

Sure enough without the slightest touch, Kevin's body obeys and the boys falls to his knees, eyes rolled back in his head, moaning like a cheap whore. Cum seeps through his jeans and the wet spot on his clothing does nothing for his embarrassment. He looks up at Crowley with wide pupils and blushing cheeks. There's a low murmur rolling through the crowd.

The demon smirked. "Honestly darling can't you control yourself for a mere hour? Get back up here. We have business to attend to."

Kevin bit his lip and considered telling the demon to kiss his ass, but he was undeniably turned on. By Crowley's control of his body, by his arrogance, even by his own humiliation. So he stood up, resisting the urge to cover himself, and took his place beside his king.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> gun kink, incest kink, face fucking

Sam heard the shots from upstairs. Dean had mentioned wanting to get some practice in earlier, but Sam had forgotten just what that sound does to him. He was hard by the time Dean had fired the sixth round.

He crept downstairs and peered into the room that served as the Men of Letters shooting range. Dean was at the third dummy ejecting the cartridge of his favorite ivory handled colt. Sam's eyes were locked on his brother's hands as he reloaded.

Dean didn't turn his head. "Ain't seen you down here in a while, Sammy."

Sam licked his lips and approached Dean stopping hardly a foot shy of 'too close'. "You left the door open. I could hear you from my room."

Dean smirked, confirming what Sam has suspected; Dean had been hoping to get his brother's attention.

Sam looked down the lane at the dummy. Three perfect shots to the head, four perfect shots to the heart. Sudden lust nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Want me to show you how it's done?" Sam looked back at his brother's cocky face.

"Yeah, Dean. Teach me how to shoot," Sam said like he had many years ago when he was too innocent to know that shooting practice wasn't something Dean did for fun or because it was cool.

"Come here." Dean nodded his head, indicating that Sam should stand in front of him. Dean put the gun in Sam's hands. He raised their arms up together and aimed it at the dummy.

Sam didn't need teaching of course, but Dean's cock was bulging out of his jeans and pressing up against his ass and his hands were covering Sam's where they wrapped around the gun. He shifted foot to foot just to feel the full bulk of his older brother against his back.

Dean's finger curl around Sam's pressing in the trigger. Sam gasped when the shot went off. His body rocked back against Dean's. There was a fresh hole in the dummy right between where its eyes should be.

"God, Dean," Sam gasped.

"You'll get to be as good as me someday, Sammy." Dean's breath was hot on the side of his neck.

"You're all talk. Bet you couldn't do it again."

"You're on little brother."

Sam slipped out of his brother's arms leaving Dean holding the gun. He knelt down on the floor at his feet and smirked up at his brother. "I'm gonna win this bet. You gotta get all six shots between the eyes _big brother_. Think you can manage."

Sam's hands slid up Dean's thighs. Dean licked his lips. "Ha. I could do it with my eyes closed."

Dean raised the gun. Sam lowered his zipper, popped open the button. Dean fired the first shot. Sam pulled his brother's cock out of his pants.

Dean fired again. Sam swallowed down Dean's cock in one go, looking up to watch Dean's impressive concentration. Dean fired. Sam sucked as he pulled off of Dean's cock with a wet pop. Dean fired. Sam ran his tongue around the tip, flicking the tip of his tongue against the slit, and running it just under head. Dean fired. Sam's hand came up to play with Dean's balls. Dean fired the last round with his cock all the way down Sam's throat, his baby brother swallowing around him.

He dropped the gun on the table in front of him and grabbed the back of Sam's head, moaning.

"Mmmm, _yeah_ , little brother. That's it." Dean fucked his brother's face. Sam held on to Dean's thighs but he didn't try to pull away. " _Fuck, Sammy_!"

Sam loved being face fucked by his brother. He sat still and took it, drooling on his brother's cock, choking and gagging, and trying not to cum in his pants but after watching his brother handling a gun like that, shooting it just above his head, he was desperate enough to rub himself off on Dean's boot.

Dean was readying to cum, too. He loosened his grip on his brother's head to let him pull away if he wanted to.

"Unnn, mmm, _Sammy_ ," Dean moaned and gasped and came in his brother's mouth.

Sam swallowed it down and licked a few drops from his lips. He sat on the floor panting while Dean got his baring.

Dean righted himself and looked down at his brother all red faced and gasping. "Did you cum yet, Sammy?" Dean tilted his head and admired the bulge in Sam's jeans. "No?"

Dean picked up the gun.

"Touch yourself for me, little brother. I wanna see you cum."

Sam whined and he did as his big brother said. He slid down his jeans and freed his cock, stroking it slowly while Dean watched.

"Dean," he whined.

Dean raised the gun in his hand and traced Sam's lips with it. "You're so pretty, baby boy." Sammy whimpered. Dean pressed the tip of the gun against Sam's throat. "Cum for me, Sammy."

Sam screamed. His back arched and he came all over the floor, his hand, his jeans, Dean's boots.

Dean watched him scream with his head thrown back and a gun under his jaw. He carded his fingers through Sam's long hair as he caught his breath. "You're a fucking gun slut, Sammy." Dean laughed. “And look,” Dean pointed behind him and Sam turned to look. “Didn't miss a single shot. How you gonna pay your debt, little brother?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest + bestiality  
> dubcon, bestiality, slutty sam, cum inflation, light d/s, mentioned somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt inspired by your head canons: Sam/animal, Dean/Sam, rating: filthy filthy smut. Dean's obsessed with filling Sam with cum until his abdomen bulges like he's pregnant and plugging him to keep it in, but there's no way he can produce enough cum to do that on his own. So he enlists the help of an animal at the place they're staying to help. Your choice of animal, your level of consent. Also okay if Dean fills Sam's stomach as well as his ass. Just filthy bottom Sam porn and so much cum.

“Mm, _Dean_ , please,” Sam whined.

“God, Sammy. This is like your third load today.”

“Please Dean I need it please,” Sam begged.

“Alright, Sammy. Open wide.”

Sam knelt on the rough motel carpet with his mouth open as wide as he could get it, his tongue hanging out like an eager puppy. Dean smirked at his slutty little brother. He held the top of Sam's head by his long hair while he stroked his cock. After Sam's begging, it wasn't long before Dean was filling his mouth with cum and Sam was moaning, rubbing his thighs together to try to get some friction to his own neglected cock.

“Swallow it all, Sammy.” Dean swiped up a single drop of cum from Sam's lips, the only drop he'd missed, as Sam swallowed down all that milky white seed. Sam eagerly sucked his brother's thumb clean before leaning forward to catch that last drop threatening to drip off of Dean's cock.

Sam licked his lips. “More, Dean.”

“God, Sammy,” Dean moaned. “This one's going in your ass, baby. I wanna see your belly full of my cum.”

Sam jumped up and climbed onto the bed. He got on his knees with his shoulders down in the mattress and his ass high in the air, arms stretched out long in front of him. Dean ran a gentle hand down his back prompting him to relax and calm his erratic breathing. He chuckled fondly at his brother's enthusiasm.

“Don't worry, little brother. I'm gonna fill you up. I'll give you what you need.” Dean stroked his cock, coating it in lube, working himself back up to half hard. “Gonna give you all this cum in your tight little ass and plug you up so I can fill you again later. You're gonna be so full, Sammy.” Dean pushed at the plug in Sam's ass, already holding in two loads of cum.

Sam moaned. “Dean please.”

Dean took the plug out and set it beside them on the bed. “Are you ready for me, Sammy?” He pressed the head of his cock lightly against Sam's hole.

“Dean, come on, don't tease.”

Slowly and definitely teasingly, Dean rolled his hips forward, his cock pushing gently into Sam's hole. Fully hard once more and done with teasing, Dean dug his fingers into his brother's hips and began fucking hard and relentless into Sam's ass. Sam's fingers dug into the bedding and they both panted, rocking their bodies into each other until finally Dean came a second time, fully Sam's ass with with release.

Dean caught his breath and slowly pulled out of his brother, careful not to let a single drop escape from Sam's puffy red hole. “Stay still, Sammy. Gotta get your plug in.”

Sam groaned. As much as Sam loved having something in his ass, he hated when Dean made him wear the plug all day. It was a constant tease. It was too cruel knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to cum until he did it on his brother's cock and he hadn't gotten to cum at all yet that day.

“Hush, Sammy. It's not so bad.” Dean climbed onto the bed beside him, plug in hand. He worked it gently into Sam's hole until it fit snug. “I'm gonna keep filling you up all day long until your swollen with cum.” Dean's hand caressed Sam's flat stomach. “Gonna see it bulging out right here, Sammy.”

“God, Dean.” Sam let himself drop into the mattress, tired and overstimulated.

Dean scratched his head like he was a puppy. “Get some sleep, little brother.”

***

“ _Deannn_ ,” Sam groaned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled his shoulders, lightly stretching after his nap. The plug was still in his ass but there was warm wetness licking around it at his hole. Sam moaned and pushed his hips back intending to grind himself against his brother's face, but something was very wrong with what he was feeling behind him.

Sam gasped and kicked his way up the bed and away from the dog.

“Whoa, easy! Sam it's okay!” Dean puts his hands on his brother to calm him. “Easy Sammy just relax.”

“Wh- Dean- What's-!”

“Sh, baby. It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I found this sweet little puppy running around outside. I now how much you like puppies. I thought he could play with us.”

Sam stared at the very happy, panting dog sitting at the end of the bad. His fluffy brown ears were perked up at attention.

“You... you thought _what_?”

Dean's hand stroked Sam's lower stomach. “I said I wanted to see you so stuffed you'd look pregnant with cum didn't I? Well I'll never be able to fill you up all on my own and I'm not gonna let some grubby local put his hands on you. I figured this was a nice alternative.”

Sam stuttered, still shocked, “Y-you... you... it's a dog, Dean.”

“Yeah. You like dogs.” Dean palmed his brother's cock which was admittedly hard. “It felt good when doggie was licking you didn't it? Do you want him to fuck you, Sam? I bet he's got a lot more cum in him than I do. I bet we can stuff you so full you'll waddle when you walk. I want that, Sam. I wanna see you full of cum.”

“I-I...” Sam was still hesitant as he stared at the dog. The dog stared back, tail waging.

“Come on, Sammy. Let him lick your ass again. He likes that cherry flavored lube. And don't worry, I checked it's totally safe for dogs.”

“But...” Sam looked questioningly at his brother, but slowly he rolled back onto his stomach. He flinched when he felt fur between his legs, but then the dog was slobbering all over his balls and rational thought went out the window. “Ohmygod, _Dean_!”

Dean laughed softly. He pet his brother's head. “Good boy, Sammy. Looks like doggie's ready to go, too. You ready for him, Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean.”

“Make sure you don't spill my cum. Gonna pull your plug out.” Sam arched his back and relaxed his muscles to avoid pushing out the cum already inside him. It took the dog a minute to figure out what to do, but Dean helped it onto Sam's back and nature took over.

The dog rutted, searching for a warm hole to buried its cock. After a minute of prodding at Sam's ass, it slid in. Sam moaned. It wasn't nearly as big as his brother, but it was a _dog_. Dirty and forbidden. Worse than fucking your own brother and by the end of the night he was going to be bloated with dog cum.

Dean stroked his brother's back with one hand and with other stroked his own cock. “That's it, Sammy. How's that dog cock feel?”

“So good, Dean,” Sam said hazily. He moaned. “I can feel his knot in me, Dean.”

“ _God, Sammy_.”

The dog slowed. It pushed itself flush to Sam's ass, puppy hips jerking erratically.

“Oh my god,” Sam moaned, his eyes shut tight. “ _Dean_!”

Dean licked his lips, watching his brother shake as the dog filled him up with cum, happy tongue flopping out of his mouth. Its cock, knot still inflated, slipped right out the second the dog let go of Sam. Dean took his place quickly to avoid any of it leaking out.

Dean pushed in. He heard it _squish_. Dean moaned. “All that cum, Sam. I can feel it. All of that warm, wet, doggy cum in your ass. I can feel it around my cock.”

Sam sounded broken. As if he couldn't say anything other than “oh my god” and “Dean”. He was still shaking, his head down in the pillows. Likely overstimulated and desperate to cum. Dean reach around him to grasp his balls, hot and heavy and felt his cock hard enough to pound nails.

“Gonna make sure you cum this time okay, Sammy?”

Sam moaned in response, “ _please_ ”.

As Dean's cock slipped through all the dog cum in his brother's ass, the squishing noise continued. Dean fucked him hard, unable to contain himself even if his brother was exhausted and fucked out. Every wet squish of dog cum made his head spin. His brother was _so full_ of cum. It had to be starting to show by now. Dean could just picture it; Sammy all swollen and fucked out and perfect.

Dean stroked his brother's cock just as fast as he was fucking him, determined that his brother would cum first this time and when he did he fucking _screamed_ like it hurt and maybe it did after so long but either way he was squeezing Dean's cock so fucking tight he couldn't stop his own orgasm, filling Sam's ass up with even more cum.

Dean waited for his head to stop spinning. He grabbed the plug and slowly dragged his cock out of the wet mess of his brother's hole. He pushed the plug in place catching a few drops of cum that tried to escape.

With a groan, Sam rolled over and collapsed onto his back, breathing heavy. His hair drenched in sweat and his lips dry from panting.

Dean's eyes slid down his gorgeous baby brother's body, but nearly fell out of his head at the sight of his stomach. It was slight. Barely there. He wouldn't have noticed if he didn't know his Sammy's body so well.

“Holy fucking shit, Sam.”

Sam hummed in question, too tired to speak.

Dean's hand covered Sam's abdomen. The slight curve he found neatly cupped in his palm. “Holy shit.”

Sam peeked his eyes open to see his brother all but drooling. He glanced down to see just what Dean was freaking out about. “Oh my god, Dean.”

Dean _pounced_. He was on his brother in an instant, kissing him, forcing his mouth open to get his tongue inside, one hand always on Sam's bulge.

Then he stopped his attack, lips glistening with saliva. “I wasn't sure I could get it up again, but there's sure as hell gonna be another round.”

Sam groaned. “Let me sleep. You got what you wanted.”

Dean grinned. “Sure, Sammy, you can sleep.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head in the pillows. Dean couldn't contain his joy. He spotted the dog laying in the corner, licking itself.

He whistled. “Here, boy.” By the end of the night Sam would sure as shit look pregnant.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel  
> watersports, breath play, rough face fucking, humiliation and degradation  
> fem!Dean
> 
> Disclaimer: unsafe breath play practices, do not do without proper research and keen observation skills
> 
> Also I did like no editing

"Come on come on come fucking do it," Dean chanted. "Fucking give it to me."

"Greedy bitch," Sam smirked down at his sister.

"Should we let her have it, Sam?" Cas asked.

Dean rubbed her thighs together. Her hands kneeding her breasts, tongue running over her lips.

"Come on, Sammy please."

"No since in waiting around with a hard on when there's a desperate slut sitting right here. Put your hands behind your back," he ordered.

Dean did as her brother told her, holding her mouth open wide. A rough hand tangled in her short hair and jerked her head back.

Sam's cock plunged straight down her throat without preamble. She gagged and her fingers twitched to push him away but she kept still.

Sam groaned. "Hot, wet, fuck hole."

"She looks good like that," Cas said jerking his own cock. "Pretty bitch."

"Pretty fucking cum dump," Sam agreed still fucking Dean's face with little regard for her breathing. He plunged down her throat and pinched her nose shut with two fingers. 

Cas moaned. "Fuck, Sam."

Sam laughed. "You like that? You should feel her throat convulsing."

Tears welled in Dean's eyes. She fought down instincts to struggle, but she couldn't stop herself forever. It hardly matter, Sam was too strong to escape from anyway. It wasn't until her face showed a hint of blue that he had mercy on her.

Sam held her head while she gasped, smacking her cheeks with his cock as she struggled to recover.

"Want a turn?"

" _Yes_."

Sam stepped out of the way and Cas took over. His thrusts were more shallow giving Dean time to breath but his thick cock felt like it was stretching her throat even further.

Sam knelt down, jerking his long cock, to play with Dean's breasts. She squeaked as he slapped them. He twisted and pulled her nipples like he was trying to get her to scream.

"Gonna cum," Cas grunted.

"Cover her fucking whore face in it."

Dean moaned.

Cas pulled his cock from her wet and swollen lips. Streams of sticky white cum painted Dean's face. He wiped his dick off on her cheek.

"Hurry up, Sam. I can't wait any longer," Cas said impatiently.

"No problem." Sam stood back up. He wiped the cum Dean's eyelashes so she could open her eyes. His hand cover her mouth again pinching shut her nose. Dean's body twitched wanting to pull away. " _Good_ bitch. Don't fight me. Get me off."

Dean's hands wrapped around Sams dicks jerking him off while he cut off her breathing. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer Sam came, releasing her face to cover it more cum. She licked him clean. Sam wiped his dirty hand off in her hair.

"May I?" Cas asked impatiently.

"Please," Dean begged again.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, Cas. I think the bitch needs a bath."

Cas sighed and finally released his bladder. Piss splashed down on Dean's face washing away cum and spit. She held her mouth open letting it wash over her tongue. When he stopped she her head and chest were covered. She sucked the last few drops from the tip of Cas's cock.

"More, Sammy, please."

"Touch your cunt, whore."

Dean moaned, hands going straight to her pussy, rubbing her clit. Then it was Sam's turn.

He pissed straight into her open mouth. It trailed down her chest and ran down her chest in a golden stream to pussy.

Fingers covered in hot piss, Dean came rubbing her clit swallowing down her brother's piss as he finished off covering her face in it.

Dean collapsed in a puddle of urine.

"How was that, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I fucking love you sick mother fuckers."

Sam laughed

"Sounds like she needs her mouth washed out again," Cas suggested.

"Seriously Cas, next time you need to piss. No problem."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Others  
> cumslut!Sam, bukkake, piss play/watersports

Sam knelt in the center of a half dozen guys. He didnt know a single one of their names and he didn't care. They each had their cock out jerking off while Sam licked his lips. He'd help them out if his hands weren't bound behind his neck.

One of them had taken to slapping his face with their cock. As long as he didn't go shoving it into Sam's mouth he wasnt breaking club rules and Sam had no problems with it. Now if he could just get one of them to slap his cock while they were at it.

The chorus of moans grew quicker and louder. Sam closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Then he waited.

He shivered and moaned when the first splash of warm cum hit his shoulder. Then his cheek, his chest, his hair, until their wasn't a part of him that wasn't spattered with cum. He was so fucking close. Just being covered in cum, tasting it on his tongue, smelling it all over him, he thought it might actually cum untouched.

By the time the last guy wiped his cock off in Sam's hair, he was ready to beg. But this place paid Sam good money to sit their for an hour and just take it. He could get off when it was done.

He was never left alone long before another group came in. Sometimes a hand full of guys and sometimes the room was so crammed full that you could taste the testosterone in the air.

There was always one that had plenty to say about the pretty cum dumpster drooling for their cocks. They were Sam's personal favorites besides of course the guys that came in last.

Sam licked the cum from his lips after the last group got off. He didn't bother opening his eyes, though. He knew it wasn't done. He trembled with anticipation.

Wet warmth hit his chest first than traveled up to his chin. He tilted his head back and parted his lips. Two at a time the group of six washed away all the cum covering his body with their piss. These guys held it all night waiting for this moment.

It covered Sam's face, soaked his hair. Piss ran in streams down his chest, over his neglected cock. Sam didn't swallow what landed in his mouth, he just let it spill over his chin.

They left him in a puddle of piss, licking the taste from his lips. An employee unbound his wrists and gave him a minute to jack off before leading him to the showers.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs to get off and he's not going to let Sam sleeping in the backseat stop him. Somehow, it looks like Sam is okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Wincest  
> voyeurism, incest kink, masturbation

Dean is hard. Like hard hard. There is no coming down from this. It's rub one out or die of blue balls and Dean Winchester ain't going down that easy.

He peeks over the front seat of the Impala at his brother in the back. Sam looks like he's sleep. His breath is even, but his back is to Dean so he can't tell if his eye are open. Dean's so hard even his brother's ass looked sexy. He had gone way too long without getting laid and that waitress at the truck stop had been way to pretty.

Oh so slowly, Dean unbuckled his belt. He shimmied his jeans down as gently as he could. He peeked at his brother again. Sam hadn't moved. So Dean reached a hand into his boxers. He figured if it wasn't out in the open then it wasn't so different from just scratching an itch right?

He grit his teeth, holding back the moan that threatens to escape as his hand wrapps around his cock. He starts to pump his hand up and down his hot sensitive flesh. His hips rolled up into his hand. He risked spitting into his palm, but Sam didn't move when he looked again.

One hand strips his cock while the other toys with his balls. He's seeing stars with the effort of not making a sound.

"Dean," Sam said, voice muffled by the backseat. Dean froze. Sam turns a bit to be heard over his shoulder. "You know I can hear that right?"

Dean's heart pounds in his chest, but he's in too deep to stop. So fuck it.

"You dont like it, you can sleep outside."

Sam sighs. "Whatever." He seems to go back to sleep and Dean relaxes again.

His dick is throbbing in his hand. He spits again before pumping his cock once more. But after a minute, Dean hears a moan coming from the backseat.

"Sammy?"

"Shit," Sam groans. He rolls over onto his back. "Sorry, I just- I gotta." Sam shoves down his jeans and whips out his hard cock.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam has his eyes closed, acting like his brother wasn't even there. While he stroked himself.

Dean swallows. Sam's cock is fucking pretty. Long and slightly curved and pink. His fist wrapped around it. Dean can't stop staring. The way Sam keeps his first two fingers tight, the others trailing along behind. His finger occasionally rubbing over the spot just beneath the head and Sam's hips would buck and he'd lick his lips.

Dean jacks himself watching his brother. Sam didn't just chase down an orgasm like Dean did. He made an art of it. He tries moving just as slowly as his brother. It feels fucking good, but he really wants to cum. How the hell did Sam manage to tease himself like that when he was so damn hard?

A broken off whine comes from Sam's throat. Then, his hand speeds up seeming to care less about technique and more about pleasure. That was a pace Dean could follow.

He matches Sam's movement. They both of them groan, not caring anymore that they aren't alone. Dean is getting closer and closer and he can't take his eyes off his brother's face. His perfect baby brother. His head his thrown back against the door, mouth open, pretty hair brushing his shoulders. His little pants and moans and even whines make Dean grit his teeth trying to hold out because he doesn't want to miss it. He has to see it.

Then it happens, Sam cums. His back arcs, pearly white cum shoots out over his hand and all over his stomach. He moans through it, so fucking pretty. Dean wants to keep watching, but once Sam opens his eyes and sees him staring he's screwed. So, he lets himself cum. The image of Sam burns behind his eyes and Dean's pretty sure he's never cum this hard from only his hand.

He pants a minute, skin tingling and head a bit unsteady. He has to bite his lip when he sees Sam taking his shirt off. He kicks off his jeans as well and just rolls back over without a word. Dean does the same.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is Sam's pretty girl.   
> Wincest  
> feminization

“You're such a pretty girl, Dean.”

Dean shivered. He could _feel_ his brother's eyes roaming over his bare ass. He sat on his hands and knees on the bed. His too short skirt ended at the top of the ass hiding nothing. The lace of the black and white maid uniform was what attracted him. He'd never worn something so frilly. He felt dirty and wrong and pretty.

Sam's hands ran up his thighs and palmed his ass. “You have a pretty ass, Dean.” He pushed his cheeks apart with his thumbs. “And a pretty pussy.”

Dean whimpered. He'd been hard since he put the thing on. All of Sam's gentle filthy praises were going to kill him.

“Want me to fuck your pretty pussy, sweetheart?” His thumb brushed over his hole.

“Please, Sammy.” He wanted to look back to see the smile on his brother's face, but Sam had told him to be still.

“I think I want a little taste first.” Sam dove in, hot wet tongue trailing over Dean's hole.

Dean's fingers curled into the sheets, trying to be still as much as he wanted to grind back against his brother's face. Sam moaned, his tongue pressing against Dean's hole trying to get as deep inside as he could, making a sloppy wet mess. Sam pressed a finger in. He gently started to ease Dean's hole open, getting his tongue deeper.

“Fuck, Sammy, _please_.”

“Want my dick in your pussy?” Sam said against Dean's ass.

“Yes, please, Sammy.”

“Tell me you want me to fuck your pretty pussy.”

Dean's face burned. “I want... I...”

Sam kept eating him out, fucking him on two fingers, tongue wiggling in where it could fit.

“I want you to... fuck my pretty pussy.”

Sam moaned and licked making an obscene slurping sound. “Yeah, I'm gonna fuck your pussy, Dean.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural x Five Nights at Freddy's  
> Fnaf 4 inspired  
> Wincest, underage, fear kink

Sam woke up alone. It was dark in his bedroom and went he got up to turn on the light, the switch gave no response. It flicked up and down uselessly. Sam sighed to himself and went out into the hall.

 

“ _Dean_!” Sam called for his brother and got no response. The whole house was silent.

 

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt unsafe. There was something eerie in the air sending chills down his spine. Sam went into the living room.

 

“Dean?” He called hesitantly. He tiptoed across the floor.

 

A hideous screech struck his ears and Sam whirled around to see the face of metal toothed fox screaming at him. Sam fell backward onto the floor and the fox landed on top of him.

 

“Scared, Sammy?” the fox growled.

 

“D-dean,” Sam whimpered.

 

“Got ya, baby brother.”

 

“Dean! G-get- get off me, you jerk!” Sam squirmed beneath his older brother, but he couldn’t quiet shake him.

 

Dean’s laughter was muffled behind the mask giving it a grotesque quality. “And why would I do that? I have you right where I want you.”

 

Sam shivered. “Please, Dean.”

 

“Please what, little boy? Don’t you wanna play with Foxy?” Dean rolled his hips down rubbing his crotch against his brother’s.

 

Sam stared into the yellow eyes of the Foxy head. “O-okay…”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has kept Kevin in his cock cage for just a little too long and it's time to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crevin  
> orgasm denial, cock cage, dubcon, milking, daddy kink
> 
> WARNING: Crowley and Kevin are in a consentual relationship, but Kevin doesnt enjoy what's happening here

"Please, Crowley. It's been weeks."

Kevin had tears in his eyes. His hair was disheveled from all but pulling it out, but he had to do something with his hands to keep himself from touching his dick. He had been begging this way almost every day now. Most days Crowley ignored him, but today the demon seemed to decide it was worth inspecting his pet.

"If it's hurting my darling boy, daddy will have to fix it right away," he purred. He ran his fingers through Kevin's messy hair and stroked his cheek letting Kevin nuzzle into his hand.

"Thank you, daddy," Kevin said with relief.

"Up on the bed pet."

Kevin climbed up on all fours. He ached his back and kept his legs wide apart giving his master total access to his body.

Crowley didn't waste any time. He worked the plug slowly from Kevin's ass and a pushed a finger inside in its place. When his finger found Kevin's prostate, the boy screamed in pain. He whined and dug his fingers into the sheets, but he didn't pull away.

Crowley slowly rubbed the sensitive nub as if he were inspecting every inch of it. "Oh dear. It's so terribly swollen isn't it, pet? We'll need to relieve your body of all this pressure before you're truly hurt won't we?"

Kevin could hardly see with Crowley coaxing desperate pained whines from him. His eyes blurred with tears. "Please, daddy," he whispered.

"Daddy's got you, sweet boy."

Crowley kept up the gentle pressure. Kevin's head spun with it. He could feel his orgasm coming on, but Crowley hadn't removed his cage and as it was getting this hard had his flesh digging into the metal. The pain and the pleasure was blurred into one as it often was with Crowley.

Kevin panted rolling his hips back into Crowley's hand. "Please let me cum, please." He felt like he was trapped on the edge of orgasm with no escape. His nails dug into his palms. His breaths mixed with sobbed.

"But darling, look," Crowley voice was tinged with smug confidence. "You are cumming."

Sure enough, despite the feeling in his abdomen, his cock leaked a steady stream into the sheets. Tears ran down Kevin's cheeks. He sobbed into the sheets, hips still thrusting, seeking release that was never going to come.

Crowley finally removed his finger from Kevin's ass. The need to cum still burned within him, but at least he was no longer sore and aching.

"Do you feel better, pet?"

Kevin whined. "Yes, daddy."

Crowley sat down at the top of the bed and pulled Kevin up into his lap. "There there, kitten. Have a nap. You'll feel better."

"Thank you, daddy."

Crowley stroked his pet's messy hair. "You're welcome, darling."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wears his panties for Dean and Dean teases him for it (but Sam kinda likes it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> Shameless humiliation and feminization kink

"Dean, please stop," Sam whined. Dean kept rubbing Sam's cock through the fabric of his panties.  
  
"But you're so pretty, Sammy. Wearing those pretty panties just for me. You're always a good little girl for me aren't you?"  
  
Sam shivered. He spread his legs wider and gave in to his brother.  
  
Dean smiled. "Look at your little cock all wrapped up nice for me."  
  
" _Dean_." Sam blushed. He fisted his hands at his sides, wanting to push his brother away but unwilling to.  
  
Dean laughed. "It's so cute, Sammy. Your pretty panties and your pretty little dick. My slutty baby girl. You're gonna keep them on for me right? You're gonna be my good girl even when we're on the road? Driving down the interstate with nothing but your pretty panties on so I can see your baby cock whenever I want."  
  
Sam bit his lip and nodded. His cock was throbbing under Dean's hand.  
  
"Are you gonna make a little mess, sweetheart? It's okay, Sammy. I wanna see your little cock spill." Dean pulled Sam's panties away from his skin so he could peek inside, still rubbing his cock.  
  
"That's a good bitch, Sammy. Give it up."  
  
Sam's cum spurted out all over his abdomen. Dean kept rubbing him through his panties until he was done and the overstimulation made him whimper and his legs shake.  
  
"You're so good for me, Sammy," Dean praised. He let Sam's panties snap back against his skin.  
  
With one hand he smeared his brother's cum all over his chest. Sam's chest heaved still trying to catch his breath. "There ya go. Pretty as a picture." He held his hand out for Sam to clean it with his tongue.  
  
"Now, go get in the car and I'll grab the bags."  
  
Sam sat up and made to reach for his shirt but Dean snatched it away from him. "I didn't tell you to get dressed."  
  
Sam stared in disbelief. Then he blushed and did as he was told. He wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to be outside or not, but just the idea someone would see him in nothing but pink lace panties and covered in cum made his cock start to perk up again. It was going to be a long drive.  
  



	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the first time Dean has found his brother standing over a body. And it isn't the first time Sam has been the one who put it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> GORE, serialkiller!Sam, jealousy, fisting, blood play

Dean couldn’t stop staring at his little brother. His hair was matted with blood. It dripped from his slender fingers. Dean knew that if Sam turned around that it would be speckling his face and clothes as well. A shiver went through Dean’s body.

“Sammy,” his voice was so calm despite his racing heart.

“Dean,” that sweet chiming voice of Sam’s replied.

“You said you wouldn’t do it again, Sam.”

“That was almost six years ago. I never actually promised.”

“No. You didn’t.”

“So. What do you think?” Sam turned around and it was the same as it had been when Sam was fourteen. Blood spotted his body from head to toe. His pupils were wide. His lips were chapped. Dean wondered if it was from talking or that panting sinister grin that Sam got when he was really enjoying it.

“What do I think?” Dean walked forward until he stood front of his brother, but a mere pace to his left. He looked over Sam’s shoulder.

The woman on the floor was laying in a puddle of her own blood. Blood stained her lips and cheeks. Likely from coughing it up as Sam cut open her stomach and stuck his hand inside. He liked to feel how squishy people were on the inside. Dean knew that from experience though a less deadly one.

“I’m thinking I should flirt with more waitresses in front of you.”

It was quiet for a moment. “You mean that?” Sam’s voice was quiet, vulnerable.

“Yeah, baby. I mean it.” Dean looked at his brother. “You’re gonna stick your hand inside me too, right?” He smirked.

Sam’s chest heaved at rate close to hyperventilating. “Right fucking now. Take your pants off.”

Dean groaned. He grabbed Sam and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. He popped the button of his jeans and shoved them down. Then, he dropped to his knees.

Sam got behind him. His kissed a gentle line across the small of Dean’s back, treasuring each press of lips on skin. His right hand swept through the still warm puddle. His pushed a finger inside his brother’s hole.

“Fuck! Sam that’s-” Dean moaned. His fingers clawed at the floor and he had to stop himself from damaging the wood.

Sam kept placing gentle kisses on his skin. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

Dean whined. “Come on, Sammy, please.”

“More?”

“I need your fist in my guts, too. Don’t make me jealous, baby.”

“Don’t worry, big brother.” Sam pushed a second finger inside. “I’m gonna pet all your pretty insides.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys check out a “haunted house”, but they aren’t there on business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> gore, fear kink, public sex

“ _Dean_ , not _here_ ,” Sam complained.

 

Dean just dragging him back into the shadows of the haunted house. He wasn’t even listening.

 

“Come on, Sam. No one’s gonna see us. Don’t be a baby.”

 

Sam sighed. Dean always got what he wanted. He was right anyway. They were tucked away in the dark between a terrifying demon clown and a mutilated corpse that screamed when you came close. No one would notice them. It wasn’t like Sam didn’t want to anyway. His heart was beating out of his chest and it wasn’t just the fear that was doing it. Things like this always got him hard and seeing Sam getting a bit aroused from it all was enough to Dean hard. It was really the only reason they went to haunted houses.

 

Dean stood behind Sam pressing sinful kisses down the length of his neck. He had one hand palming Sam’s cock through his jeans and other rucking up the front of Sam’s shirt. Sam only had eyes for the display across the hall from where they hid. It was almost dark enough to look real.

 

A man wearing a hood like a scarecrow plunged a knife deep into the gut of the woman in front of him. When he pulled the knife up, the lights on the display flashed revealing the woman’s intestines hanging out of her flesh. The fake blood shined in the low light making those guts look squishy and slimy to the touch. All of this was no less arousing than Dean’s hard cock pressed against his ass.

 

Sam helped his brother get his pants down. He thought about blood and viscera while his brother pressed a slick finger inside his ass. He imaged it was her blood. He imagined his brother was in the man in the scarecrow mask. Sam all but howled as his brother pushed his cock inside. The next group coming down the passage probably mistook it for part of the haunted house. They didn’t need to worry about being quiet. Every noise Dean dragged out of his brother was just as easily the scream of the poor tortured souls they were surrounded by.

 

It was when a group of giggling little college kids passed through and screamed at the sight of the woman being gutted that Sam truly screamed, cumming into Dean’s hand.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has been practicing his 'skills' on the boys at school. Maybe Dean's behavior is totally innocent, but Sam has become too much of a cock slut to see it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest  
> underage (age unspecified, but both boys are in high school)  
> degradation, dehumanization

Sammy was squirmy and that was absolutely Dean's fault. Dean had been walking around in nothing but his boxers all day. Sam couldn't stop staring. He liked the way Dean's cock bounced around barely contained by the thin fabric. He liked the way he could see the outline of it when he sat down sprawled wide on the couch. Dean didn't pretend like he didn't notice. After a while of Sam staring and salivating Dean spoke up.  
  
"See something you want, Sammy?"  
  
"What? No!" Sam shifted uncomfortably and turned his eyes to the TV like Dean wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, yeah? You know what I think?"  
  
"I don't care, Dean."  
  
Dean leaned across the couch like he wanted to make sure Sam could hear him. "I think you wanna suck my dick."  
  
Sam's breath caught. "I-I don't... Why would I..."  
  
Dean spread his legs nice and wide and gave Sam a good view while he palmed himself through his boxers. "Because it looks good. And because you're a filthy little cock sucker."  
  
Sam flinched. "I haven't- I mean I'm not- I mean. Quit it, Dean."  
  
Dean smirked. "Why ya blushing, Sammy? Because you're horny or because I'm right? I know more about you than you do."  
  
"Yeah right." Sam glared.  
  
"Yeah. Right. Because I heard a rumor."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yep. Some of the boys have been saying how you suck better than the girls. They told me it's because you love cock. Not like the girls who do it for attention. No body has to ask you to suck their dick. You go asking them like a little slut."  
  
Sam shivered. He was a little breathless when he spoke. "I'm not..."  
  
Dean grabbed Sam's arm when he looked like he wanted to run away. "And you know what else? They said your jerk yourself off while you blow them, but it's not their names you moan when you cum is it?"  
  
"Dean," Sam whimpered.  
  
"That's right, Sammy. You moan for your big brother don't you? Is it my cock you've be practicing up for?"  
  
Sam nodded. He refused to meet Dean's eye, but Dean grabbed his chin and turned his head towards his.  
  
"What a filthy fucking cock whore you are, Sammy. I can hardly fucking believe it. But you're gonna get what you wanted, baby. I'm going to stuff my cock between these pretty cock sucking lips. Are you gonna show me how you sucked those other boys off?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Please, Dean."  
  
"Relax, Sammy." Dean carded his fingers through Sam's hair. "You're shaking. Do you want this?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath. He bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, Dean."  
  
"Good." Dean's fingers tightened in Sam's hair and he dragged him down to the floor. "Let's see if you're a decent fuck hole."  
  
Sam moaned, a desperate hungry sound. His mouth hung open as he watched Dean slid his boxers off and lounged back on the couch.  
  
"Well, you know what to do, slut."  
  
Sam didn't bother swallowing down the excessive spit in his mouth. He put his lips to his brother's cock and let it coat the soft flesh. He savored the feel of velvety skin between his lips, perfectly smooth against his tongue.  
  
He slowly went down on Dean's cock until he could feel it nudging at the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat and let it stretch him open. Dean groaned above him.  
  
"Fuck, Sammy. You do know how to take a cock."  
  
Sam gave a happy little hum.  
  
"With a throat like that, I bet you make a nice fleshlight, too." Dean gripped his long hair again and pulled him back. He gave Sam a second to prepare himself. Then, he was pulling Sam down on his cock, up and down like a fleshlight. Using Sam's mouth like he was jerking off.  
  
Sam let himself go limp. He let Dean use him. He gagged and drooled all over himself and all over Dean, making the filthiest noises. Dean was moaning like he was close. He pulled Sam down to the base of his cock one last time before pulling him off completely. He held Sam still with one hand and his aimed his cock with the other.  
  
Dean's cum splattered all over Sam's face, some of it clung to his hair. Dean smirked down at him. "Look at you. Fucking disgusting. Leave it there. I want you wearing my cum for the rest of the day."  
  
Sam didn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a prompt or idea  
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
> which is also a good place to leave a prompt anonymously


End file.
